


Braden Sanders-Stokes

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Child, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fun, Greyhound, Humor, M/M, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2008, Romance, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: A collection of one shots depicting the life of the Sanders-Stokes family. Some angst, but mostly humor, romance, and fun times had by all. NG, no other pairings.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Greg in Miniature

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one shots based on Nick, Greg, and Braden Sanders-Stokes. Because it will be done in one shots, they are not all in order. For example one chapter might have Braden aged ten, and the following might have him aged five, though it will clearly state his age at the beginning of each chapter so you shouldn't be too confused. 
> 
> This was originally posted to ff.net in 2008 and I'm posting it here in 2020 a chapter once or twice a week. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter Summary: Nick and Greg meet Braden for the first time. Braden is three years old in this, the first chapter.

"You know what Sara said to me yesterday?"

"What did she say, G?"

"She said she was surprised that we lasted this long, that we're still happy. Like four years is a long time. You know? She just doesn't get it. I don't know if she ever will. I don't think she can."

"Why not?"

"Well, because she's not me, and she's not in love with the most beautiful cowboy on the entire planet. She doesn't go to bed with you every night, hearing you whisper sweet nothings in her ear at work. So she couldn't understand."

Nick kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel, as he listened to Greg sitting beside him. He was nervous, and would give anything right then to be back at the lab sneaking glances and whispering when no one was looking. Even the kisses too. Everything.

"I saw Warrick take you aside. You never told me what he said. I know it wasn't case related."

"He wondered if this was a good idea. For us. If we should even be considering this with our jobs."

"He doesn't get it either. Especially after the divorce, he's staying out of love for as long as he can now."

"But we are happy, right? You are happy?"

"Nicky, of course I am. Would I be in this car right now with you, if I weren't? Are you happy?"

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, G, you know that."

He saw Greg smile out of the corner of his eye, and watched as it lit up the whole car, easily overpowering the bright sun.

"You're not changing your mind about this, are you?" Greg asked all of a sudden.

"Heck no. No way. I want this just as much as you do. I'm just... nervous. That's all."

"Me too. Like, shaking like a leaf, nervous. You have no idea."

"Do you think they'll notice? I mean, would they care? Would it make a difference?"

Nick pulled into the long dirt driveway and parked in front of the large Victorian house painted in varying hues of purple. There were two cars parked in the driveway. One was a small sedan, the other was a minivan. He cut the engine and turned toward Greg.

"I think..." Greg thought a moment. "I think once we find the right one, it won't make an ounce of difference whether we're nervous and new at this or not. It'll all work out in the end. I'm sure of it. If it wasn't supposed to, we wouldn't be here."

"Right, good point."

Nick locked eyes with his husband and drowned himself in those deep chocolate pools he lived in twenty four hours a day and seven days a week.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Are you sure we got all the right paper work done that we were supposed to before coming here?"

"Greg, yes, I got it done. Remember, they came to the house, to look it over. They said our background checks came out spotless. We're good. We're perfect."

Greg sighed. "Then I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He took Greg's trembling hand in his own and raised it to his lips.

"Gregory Sanders-Stokes, I just want to tell you how much I love you. Because after this, we might not have that opportunity as often."

"Aww, I love you too, honey. But, please, don't go all romantic on me now. Now is definitely not the time," Greg sniffled. "Cause I'll either get hard or I'll cry. You have that effect on me, you know."

Nick grinned. "Just get out of the car, ya little kid!"

Only seconds later they were standing at the front door and Nick felt his own hands beginning to shake like a leaf. Greg knocked on the door before stepping back and taking Nick's hand in his own. He instantly relaxed with a squeeze of his hand.

The door opened and a woman with very short black hair, and green eyes greeted them.

"You must be the Sanders-Stokes," she said shaking their hands and inviting them inside.

"Yes, I'm Nick and this is Greg. And you must be Ms. Jordan."

"Yes. But please, call me Dana." There was a slight pause. "Well, I suppose you'd like to meet the kids first, and worry about the rest of the paper work later?"

"Sounds good."

She nodded, leading them to the back of the house. "They're in the play room right now. When prospective parents come I like to keep things as easy and comfortable for them as I can. They've been told you're coming, but that's about it."

Nick snuck a peek at Greg as they walked behind Dana and was greeted with a bright smile, and excited, shining eyes. He smiled back, thinking about how Greg reminded him of a little kid in a candy store.

They rounded a corner and came into what would have been a large livingroom originally. Now, it had been transformed into a kids playroom. There were about ten kids in all, playing with Legos, drawing in coloring books, playing with Barbies and transformers. A little girl looked up at Greg with wide eyes. She was dressed up like a princess, complete with a crown and a scepter.

"Wanna play with me?" she asked.

"Sure!"

The little girl took Greg's hand and pulled him into the room. She gave him a paper crown she'd just made and he set it on his head.

Nick smiled at the sight as all the kids gathered around him.

"You haven't decided what you're looking for, have you?" Dana asked, smiling herself.

"No, we haven't. Just, whatever works. It doesn't really matter whether it's a girl or a boy."

"Hey Nicky?"

"Yes, Greg?"

Greg looked up from all the kids with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Can we take them all home?"

Nick gave him a disapproving look. "We talked about this, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but still... come on, Nicky! It would be so much fun!"

Dana laughed. "Looks like you've already got your hands full. You sure you can handle one more?"

"Two kids and one father? If I can handle him, I can handle another. No sweat... I think."

Nick laughed too. Greg was sitting Indian style on the floor, telling jokes to the kids and they were erupting into gales of laughter as his bright smile lit up their life for a moment. Just watching Greg made him happy.

"You should get in there too, you know," Dana prodded Nick.

"I should." He started into the room and then stopped when he saw a little boy sitting in a corner alone, smashing toy trucks together. He turned back to Dana. "What's his story?"

The look on her face grew a little dark. "He's got a lot of problems," her voice lowered to a whisper. "He's not very adoptable."

"Now come on, surely that can't be true. How old is he?"

"Only three."

"Three?! And you say he's unadoptable? How can that be? What will happen to him if no one takes him?"

"He'll stay here for as long as he can, possibly get shipped off to another foster home, maybe the orphanage. He's already been around, in his short life."

"Tell me about him," Nick said, now ignoring the happy children and focusing on the sad three year old.

"Everyone who asks, well, they turn him down because of his past. If you were to consider him, you'd have to know about it, but I don't want you to turn him down because of it."

"I promise you, Ma'am, in our job, we see everything. I don't judge people by their pasts."

"Good. Well, a year ago, he watched his father shoot his mother and turn the gun on himself. He was left alone in his playpen in the same room as their bodies for a few days. I don't know that he understood what had happened or not. But now, he's antisocial. Painfully shy. I can't even get him to smile. He won't play with the other kids. They ignore him. Potential parents don't talk to him once they've learned about his shyness and everything else. He's been in several foster homes, but none of them want him for long. I don't want to give up on him. I know what that would do to him, if I gave up on him like everyone else. I'm trying. But it's not easy."

"No, no, it couldn't be. But I'm glad you're doing your best."

Without thinking, Nick walked over to the child and sat down beside him.

"Hey, little fella, how are you?"

The kid smashed two trucks together, and then looked up at Nick with large brown eyes, deep pools of sadness. He didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" Nick tried again.

On the other side of the room he could hear the laughter still erupting from Greg and the other kids, but he did his best to ignore it and concentrate on the boy in front of him.

"Hey, I'm looking for a special friend. Do you want to be my special friend? We could play trucks together if you want."

"Nobody likes me," his voice was sad and just loud enough for Nick to hear him.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like you," Nick pretended to take slight offence at the kid's words. "I think you're just fine. You and me, we could get along real swell, what do you think?"

The boy lunged for him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Nick hugged him back for what seemed several long moments.

"I'm Braden," he said, trying to sniffle back the tears running down his cheeks.

"That's a cool name! I'm Nick."

Braden let go of Nick and shook his proffered hand with his tiny one.

"Nick? Where did you go? Nicky?"

Nick looked up to see Greg searching the room for him. When their eyes met he hoped his were conveying just how much he'd fallen in love for the second time in his life.

Greg was by his side in a second.

"Nicky! You made him cry! How could you make the poor kid cry?"

Nick knew his husband was joking, but he was surprised when Braden clung to him and faced Greg.

"He's my friend! Go away!"

Now it was Greg's turn to pretend to take offence. "A little territorial, don't you think?"

Nick chuckled. "Greg, this is my new friend, Braden. Braden, this is Greg."

"Would you mind... um... would you mind sharing him, maybe?" Greg asked Braden. "With me?"

"No!"

"Well, see, he's my friend too. If he thinks you're cool enough to be his friend, then you must be! Maybe we could be friends together, you, me, and him. What do you say?" Greg sounded jazzed about the idea and his bright smile was back once again.

Somewhere else in the house a door slammed shut.

"Ok, kids, time to wash up for dinner," Dana said from the doorway.

"Awww, come on!"

"You heard me, move guys!"

The other kids got up and ran for the doorway.

Nick looked toward Dana, as Braden was still holding him tight.

"You guys take all the time in the world. I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

"So, come on, kid, what do you say? No one can beat the three of us super heroes if we stick together, right?" Greg asked.

"Super heroes?"

Nick smiled at the interaction, knowing Greg would break through to the kid somehow. He could break through anyone's hard shell. And if he could break through Nick's fears of coming out then for sure he could get through to Braden.

Dana was back in the doorway moments later leaning against the frame and another woman was standing behind her, her arms wrapped around her, chin resting on her shoulder. Both of them looked happy for Braden.

Nick felt a tugging on his heart. He hadn't even met the other kids, but he was sure, Braden was the one he wanted to take home. Without a doubt.

"Will we be cool super heroes?"

Consider that shell cracked.

"Why on earth would I make us super heroes if we weren't cool? Where would the sense in that be?"

Braden's mouth turned upward into a bright, sunny smile. Nick looked at him and then at Greg, smiling back, and a realization hit him. If it hadn't been for Braden's shyness, he could have been a miniature version of Greg.

* * *

Nick rolled over in bed, later that night. "I'm sorry, Greg. I didn't even hang out much with the other kids, even after they had dinner."

"It's ok. I think you made the perfect choice and I can't wait to take him to the park tomorrow. He's going to have a blast!"

"I think you will too. I'll be the only adult there."

"I still can't believe this is happening. You know we have to paint his room. And get furniture for it."

"We've got off next weekend. We can do it then."

Greg reached up and traced Nick's jaw with his fingers, before he moved to cover his mouth with his own.

"You know," Greg panted, coming up for air after a few minutes of heavy kissing. "This might be the last time we ever get to have real sex in private."

"Are you hinting at something, G?"

"Yes. Please make love to me, Nicky. Please," Greg begged.

"I was hoping you'd ask that."


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden finally gets his "forever home" but it's not easy adjusting to a new life in a new home with new parents. Braden is three years old, in this, the second chapter.

"You look nervous, G."

"I'm not nervous. I'm just excited, that's all. I mean, we had so much fun with him the past few weeks. He loved the zoo and the park. He loved everything we did together!"

"Just remember this is new for him and he might crawl back into his shell again."

"Don't worry, Nicky, everything's gonna go smoothly. I promise."

Nick pulled into the long dirt driveway. Sitting on the porch steps of the large Victorian house, between the two foster moms, was the three-year-old. He had a smile on his face and he looked like he was having difficulty sitting still. Nick smiled as he and Greg got out of the car, glad to know the toddler seemed happy they were there to pick him up.

Dana helped him down the stairs and he ran across the yard into Greg's outstretched arms. Greg lifted him off the ground and spun him around in the air. The other woman, Page, handed Nick the toddler's backpack when they met in the middle of the driveway.

"You ready to go home?" she asked Braden who was now perched on Greg's hip.

The boy nodded vigorously.

"You be a good boy for your daddies, ok?"

"I be good. See you later!"

"Oh, honey, you won't..." Dana began.

"Maybe you can come back and visit sometime," Page broke in before her lover could upset Braden.

"Yeah! I see you later!"

Both women sighed and shook their heads.

Nick opened the back door to his SUV and Greg buckled Braden into his new car seat before climbing in beside him.

Once they'd said goodbye to his last set of foster parents and Nick had them back out on the road headed towards their house the reality of the situation seemed to settle on the little boy. He stared straight ahead at the empty passenger seat in front of him and he was quiet. Just as Greg turned to ask him something he noticed the tears running down his face and the scared look in his eyes as he clasped his tiny hands together in front of his face.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Greg asked, his attention on Braden and not the man watching them in the rearview mirror.

But the boy was beyond words and pulled away when Greg reached out to put an arm around him. He only cried harder. Nick turned his eyes to the road and concentrated on getting them home quickly, glad they both had the week off from work.

When they got home, Greg picked the crying child up into his arms, despite Braden's complaints and struggles. Nick moved to his side and got the front door open for them. As Greg and Braden passed through Nick caught sight of a neighbor he didn't really know staring at them, probably wondering what they were doing to cause such crying from a little boy. He ignored her and followed his husband into the house.

Greg had already taken Braden upstairs to show him his new room. Nick could hear him talking excitedly, trying his best to get Braden to stop crying.

"Remember how you said your favorite color was green?" Greg asked.

"Yeah?" the answer came out as a strangled sob, and wrenched Nick's heart.

He'd known this would be hard for Braden to get used to yet another home, he just hadn't expected it to be this hard.

"Well, now you've got your own room and it's green! I'm gonna show it to you!"

Greg sure could act like a kid sometimes, but right now, it didn't seem to be helping anything.

Inside the room, Nick stood behind Greg and Braden, taking in the sight of the room with its pale, almost spring green, walls. There was a small bed in the corner with a nightstand beside it. A dresser on the opposite wall and a bookshelf filled with large legos he couldn't swallow, toy cars, board games, anything a growing boy could possibly want. But he didn't stop crying, even when he was told all the toys and books belonged to him and he didn't have to share any of them anymore. He only burrowed his head deeper into Greg's neck, as if he was trying to get away from something, as if he didn't want to look at the room.

Nick was beginning to get seriously worried, wondering what was going on, when the truth sank in and smacked him in the face. He moved beside Greg and murmured into his ear so Braden couldn't hear him. Greg turned to face him when he'd told him what he thought. The look on his face was asking what he couldn't out loud with the boy so close: "What do we do?"

Nick didn't know how to answer that until he saw the stuffed animals they'd bought for him sitting in a bunch on his new bed. He grabbed the closest teddy bear and handed it to the boy.

"You know, I used to have one of these when I was your age. My Teddy helped me get through every tough situation I had to go through. Maybe... maybe this one can be your friend and help make you feel better, huh? What do you think?"

Braden took the bear and threw it on the ground before struggling to get out of Greg's grasp. Greg set him down and he ran to his bed and surprisingly, scrambled underneath into the safety of the darkness. Nick moved toward the bed but Greg's hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to his husband who nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Just leave him alone for awhile," Greg said when they were far enough away that Braden couldn't hear him.

"He's under the bed, Greg. Only my dog, when I was a kid, ever went under there."

"If he finds it safe, then it's his safe place to be, and we shouldn't intrude on it. Right now, it's what he needs. Let him be. He'll come out when he's ready. In the meantime, we've got all the makings for french toast and chocolate chip cookies. I say we get started cooking something. He'll get hungry soon enough with it being almost dinner time, and hopefully the smell will bring him out."

* * *

"I suppose now would be the worst time to even contemplate getting that dog you were talking about. We should grab those books we put in his room before he gets any great ideas. You know, let him get settled first," Nick suggested as he mixed the chocolate chips into the cookie dough.

Greg was beside him, coating bread in the egg mixture for the french toast. "Actually... we were going to adopt a dog too. A Greyhound. And they've been through a lot, usually, before they get to be someone's pet. A lot like Braden, it seems."

Nick stopped mixing to look at Greg. Their eyes locked and they both understood where Greg was going without having to say anything. This, perhaps, was just what he needed to get over his hurdle.

There was a sniffle behind them and they both turned to see Braden standing in the doorway, his face red and blotchy with tears still streaming down his cheeks to drip from his chin. In his hands he was clutching a hand-made pastel colored patchwork elephant Nick recognized as the one his mother had made when she'd learned he and Greg were adopting a child. Wrapped around his shoulders was the small blanket that had been folded up at the foot of his bed. The blanket was a solid green in a soft fabric with an edge sewn on that was almost smooth when rubbed together. Nick hadn't wanted to get the blanket because of the weird feeling edge on it, but Greg had insisted that was the one they should get. And now he knew why. While Braden was clutching the elephant in one hand, his other was clutching that edge, rubbing the fabric together as if it was helping to comfort him as much as the elephant.

"Hey, Kiddo, how're you doing?" Greg asked softly.

"I don't wanna move again," Braden said through his tears, confirming exactly what Nick had been suspecting.

Nick knelt in front of him so he could be at the same eye level. "You know what? You don't have to. This is your last stop, your forever home."

"Forever home? What's that?"

Greg had disappeared into the hallway and Nick heard him on the stairs before he saw him returning with a book in his hands. He recognized the children's book A Greyhound's Tale: Running for Glory, Walking for Home by Craig Pierce.

Nick stood up and guided Braden toward the livingroom where the three of them could sit on the couch together.

"You see, Braden, there's a breed of dog, known as the Greyhound," Nick began to explain.

"They look like this," Greg spoke up, showing him the dog on the cover of the book. Braden looked at the dog, studying it, as if he was memorizing every little detail and Nick couldn't help but think that maybe he'd make a good CSI someday.

"These dogs are bred to race each other. When they leave their first homes, they get sent to race tracks across the country and when they can't race anymore, or when the tracks close, or their owners loose interest in them they get sent to adoption groups for new owners to take them home. They call these homes their forever homes because it's where they'll be living for the rest of their lives with people who care about them and love them."

"They're a lot like you," Greg said. "You've had many homes and many people taking care of you, but now you're here and this is where you're going to live and we're going to be your parents for the rest of your life. You won't have to leave here and live anywhere else."

"Really? You promise?" Braden's eyes were large and a little unbelieving, as if he'd heard this before, or some version of it.

"Promise."

There was a long pause.

"I took these. I sorry," Braden whispered with an apologetic look in his eyes as he held up the elephant and a corner of the blanket he was still rubbing together between his fingers.

"It's ok, they're actually yours. You can do what you want with them," Nick said.

There was another long pause.

"So, I got you this really cool book. You want me to read it to you?"

Braden thought about it for a moment.

"I hungry. I look at pictures?"

"Of course you can," Greg handed him the book as Nick stood up.

"You two enjoy the book and I'll finish getting dinner ready."

"What we have?"

"Do you like french toast?"

"That's breakfast food."

"Yeah, but it tastes so good, it's ok to have once in awhile for dinner. If you can convince Nick to get off his healthy eating habit for one night," Greg smiled. "We've even got chocolate chip cookies for desert too. I convinced him big time, which means we owe him a lot later."

Nick smirked before disappearing into the kitchen as Braden curled up in Greg's arms on the couch to look at the book.

"French toast be good," he heard the toddler say. "Doggies be good too. Specially doggies like me."


	3. New Life, New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden meets new friends at the LVPD Crime Lab, though only one of them gets to receive the title of friend right away. Braden is three years old, in this, the third chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't planning on this chapter being so long compared to the others, but then again, I didn't expect Mandy to have issues and Bobby to play such an important role. I must apologize to fans of Hodges, I had to throw him under the bus... but I love the scene... and Bobby's part in it. Overall, I hope you like it, and don't forget to tell me what you think!

"Come on, kiddo. They won't bite," Nick said as he, Greg, and Braden entered the LVPD crime lab.

Braden clutched Nick's leg and hid behind it, peeking out until he saw Judy before hiding his face again.

"Hey Judy," Greg greeted the receptionist.

"Hey Greg, Nick. Who's this?" She looked over the counter at the little boy.

"This is Braden, but he's feeling a little shy right now."

"Come on, Braid, it's only Judy. She's harmless."

"I hope you didn't portray me as the big, bad police captain," Brass's voice reached them from down the hall.

"Brass, what are you doing here so early?"

"Catherine told me you were bringing him by and I had to meet the man that took over your lives. And you must be Braden," Brass knelt down so he could be more at eye level with the three year old. "I'm Jim Brass, I work with your daddies."

Braden only hid further behind Nick.

"You did!" the captain looked up at the fathers. "Ok, which one of you told him I'm a big, scary guy?"

"Hey, when I first started here you were big and scary," Greg said with a smile.

"Yeah, cause you were a wild child back then who needed to be kept under control and constant surveillance."

Nick laughed, "he still is."

"Well, you've managed to tame him some."

"Hey!" Greg sounded a little offended but the smile hadn't left his face.

Behind him, Nick felt tiny hands tightening the hold on his leg.

"Braden, let's go for walk, ok?"

Braden shook his head in a silent plea not to go anywhere else but home.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Greg knelt down next to the boy and reached his arms out.

Reluctantly, Braden let go of Nick's leg and crawled into Greg's arms as he picked him up. He looked around behind Greg, wide, scared eyes taking everything in.

Nick moved to Greg's side. "It's ok, we're right here." He stuck his finger out to poke the toddler's fist but the boy had other plans as his tiny hand closed around Nick's finger and held on tight.

"Oh, honey, you've gotta let me go."

Greg looked back at them to see what was going on. "We're cool, Nicky. Just walk with me."

They left Judy smiling after them and walked together to the break room where Grissom was already handing out assignments.

The moment the door opened everyone was up, ignoring their supervisor in favor of the new family. Greg was smiling his grandest smile ever while holding their son. Nick was smiling too, but as he was a step behind Greg with Braden still clutching his finger, he kept an eye on him, making sure he would be ok meeting several new people all at once.

"So this is Braden," Catherine approached, trying to circle Greg so she could see the boy's face. But Braden had seen Brass walking in behind Nick and buried his face in Greg's neck, effectively hiding himself from her and everyone else.

"He's a little shy," the captain explained.

"I know how you feel," Sara said.

No one tried to pry him away from Greg because they all understood his need to be as close to the two people he actually knew.

"He might outgrow this," Grissom pointed out.

"You know I used to get picked on in high school. But not anymore."

"You're not in high school anymore, Warrick," Sara snorted.

"He's not gonna get picked on. I'll beat the kid who picks on my boy."

"Careful what you say, Nicky. If that ever happens, I'll know who to look for as first suspect."

Nick glared at his boss as everyone laughed.

"Alright, Greg, you and Warrick have a DB out near Henderson. Sophia's waiting for you," Gil handed Warrick the slip of paper.

"Just have to grab my kit from my locker and I'll be right there. Nick, can you take him?"

Greg turned to his husband as Nick let his arm follow Braden, almost wrapping it around Greg.

"Come on, Braid, Daddy has to go to work," Nick coaxed.

A little unwillingly, the boy let go of Greg and let Nick take him into his arms.

"Hey, I'll see you later, kiddo," Greg said, giving his son a peck on the cheek before ruffling his hair. He looked up at Nick, "I'll call you when I get done," and kissed him goodbye.

"Be careful out there."

"Always am, babe."

When Greg stepped back out into the hall with Warrick, Braden finally took notice of what was going on.

"Where you going?" he asked in his small voice, his eyes wide with fright and his arms reaching out for Greg.

"I have to go to work. But I'll see you later, I promise... Nick... I'm sorry," Greg nodded toward their son and Nick saw the tears running down his face.

"I've got him, don't worry. You get to your scene."

As the door closed after Greg, Braden's silent tears became sobs as he struggled to get out of Nick's grip to chase after Greg.

"I guess this is what happens after we both have a week off for him to settle in," Nick said, doing his best to hold the boy still and sooth his fears at the same time.

"Just wait until next week, after he's spent this one with you and it's your turn to work for a week."

"Yeah, I'll be glad when we get settled into a routine where he knows we're both coming back every morning."

"Good luck. Though I doubt you'll need it."

"Thanks, Cath."

"Braden, it was nice to meet you, but we've got to run. Nick, I'll see you next week."

"You got it boss."

"And I should get back to my desk. Too much paperwork needs my signature," Brass sighed. "You'll keep us all posted on anything that happens, won't you? You know, share photos and everything? You're the first set of happily married coworkers I think we've ever had. At least while I've been here."

"Of course, though I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried about that last part."

Brass gave a half laugh half snort before directing his attention to the child, "Braden, you're upset, but trust me, Greg will be coming back. But trust me on this too, don't trust him when he talks about me. I'm not as bad as he thinks."

Nick tried to smile at the small joke, but Braden's crying was getting to him and he had to calm him down.

When the two of them were alone Nick managed to sooth him a little until his sobs had returned to silent tears on his confused face. He wished he'd thought to bring Braden's elephant or his favorite blanket, but he hadn't been planning on staying long enough to need them and he definitely wasn't planning on Braden getting so upset at Greg leaving. He should have known it was going to happen though. Having a child to care for, for the first time, was a learning experience, and now he knew to pack those important, comforting things no matter where they went.

Braden turned into Nick when the door opened and a lab tech walked in.

"So that's the kid, huh?" Hodges's voice broke the comforting silence where previously the only thing Nick could hear was Braden's deep breaths and sniffles. "He doesn't seem very happy." The tech reached for a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"He's shy, and this is a hard night for him, meeting everyone all at once. Give him a break, will you?"

"I wasn't shy at his age. He's got nothing to be shy about, he has no idea how cruel the world is yet."

Nick thought back to Dana's words about Braden watching his father kill his mother and then himself.

"If only you knew the truth," but Nick wasn't about to tell him.

Hodges was already back at the door, his hand on the knob, and then he was gone. Nick watched him go, glad he'd left when he had. He could have decked him for what he'd said, but he had a son now, and he wasn't about to do anything so rash and stupid in front of him.

"They could have gotten a happy child, at least," he heard Hodges's comment from out in the hallway.

He looked up just in time to see Bobby's arm come flying out and punch Hodges in the face, sending the tech to the floor, his coffee mug shattering and the hot liquid spraying all over him.

"You get what you deserve for saying something like that," the Oklahoma boy said without a second glance before entering the break room.

"And here I thought you were all sweet and innocent," Nick smiled a little. "But seriously, thanks for that. You have no idea how much I wanted to do that."

"He deserved it. End of story." The ballistics tech sat backwards in a chair, facing Nick. "How's his night been so far?" he nodded toward the child in his arms.

Nick sighed, "I wish it could have been easier. I don't think we were thinking straight when we decided to bring him here. Everyone wanted to see him so badly. But he's just so shy."

"When we first got Austin, she was as shy as anything. But she slowly grew out of it. I'm sure he'll be fine eventually."

Nick felt himself relaxing and hadn't even realized how nervous and tense he'd been about bringing Braden to the lab to meet everyone.

"How's Jack? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has. And he's doing fine," Bobby smiled at the mention of his husband.

"We should get together sometime, have dinner or something."

"You get settled with him first then we can talk. But I'll tell you now, dinner sounds like a fine idea."

"Jack does make a mean pasta dish."

"I'll tell the chef you said that," Bobby laughed a sweet natured laugh.

Braden sniffled again when he turned his head to see who was laughing. He was still clutching Nick for dear life after meeting Hodges, but he didn't seem scared as he looked up at Bobby.

"Hey there," the tech's voice was low and soft. "How are you?"

The three year old thought about it for a moment, finally releasing Nick with one hand and sticking his finger in his mouth. "K," he finally said, around the finger. "Who you?"

Bobby smiled, "My name's Bobby. I work with your daddies."

"K. I want my stuffie," the boy looked up at Nick.

"And I thought you were shy. Turns out I was a little wrong."

Bobby laughed again. "I've had experience with shy kids, what can I say?"

"Stuffie!"

"I'm sorry, Braid. I didn't bring it."

"You didn't?" Braden looked like he was on the verge of tears again at the sad news.

"Nick, you didn't bring his stuffie? That's rule number one, man. How could you forget?"

"Yeah, how could you?" Braden tried to imitate the tech.

"I know, I learned that one just before you walked in." Nick looked down at his son, "Believe me, little one, it won't happen again. I promise."

"Good," Bobby nodded.

"Well, look, I promised a few people I would see them before I left so I've gotta make my rounds."

"Is Mandy still trying to..."

"Yeah. All that singing to her really did her in. I'm sunk, unless I show up with a kid, and a wedding ring."

"She'll find someone else, Nick. Don't worry. I heard they were going to be bringing in another tech for something. And I heard he's pretty smokin' and straight. I'll find away to get her off your back. Or, I should say, I'll find away for him to get her off your back for you."

Nick chuckled, "I don't know if that's gonna be possible. The wedding ring didn't do it the first time. And neither did kissing Greg in front of her. I'm not sure seeing Braden's gonna help anything."

"Yeah, but a hot available guy might. You go, show her your proof, and this adorable little boy, say hi to everyone, and come see me before you leave. This is going to be a boring shift otherwise."

"Sure thing."

Slowly, Bobby reached out and touched Braden's nose with his finger. "And I'll see you later, sprout. You be good for your daddy, ok?"

There was a long pause and Nick wondered if the boy would even answer when there was an audible "k."

* * *

"Hey Mandy," Nick smiled as he entered her lab.

Braden was tucked, safely, into his arms, and refused to look at his surroundings once they'd left the relative refuge of the break room and Bobby's company.

"Hi Nick," she smiled back a dazzling smile, though it didn't compare to Greg's. No one's smile compared to Greg's. "So, introduce me. Who's this? You babysitting for someone? Or something?"

The look on her face clearly told him she found the idea of him with a child hot. He inwardly winced, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She was a nice girl and a great lab tech. Even though she did have a crush on him, he hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship in anyway. But then he thought about the two reasons he got up every morning and knew that even if she backed away completely, not even wanting to be friends, he would still be ok.

"No Mandy," his smile turned into a grin. "This is Braden. As in, Braden Sanders-Stokes."

Her smile faltered into a surprised 'o' before she managed to recover herself. "Wow... I just... I'm sorry..." she stumbled over her words. "I just never pictured you two as fathers... well, I mean... Greg... mostly... you, I could... but together... sorry... this is coming out bad..."

"Um... yeah. Just a bit. But it's ok. I know we didn't tell everyone we were adopting, so for most people this will be a surprise."

"You told the team, of course. Right?"

"Yeah. I... I couldn't stop thinking about it during our last case and Warrick called me on my odd behavior. I didn't have a choice."

"And what about the rest of the lab techs?"

"Not many." Nick suddenly felt bad for not telling everyone. "Bobby knows. Archie. I think Hodges over heard something cause he knew and I certainly didn't tell him and I know Greg wouldn't have."

"Ugh. He's such a jerk."

The printer by her side beeped as a piece of paper slid into its tray. She took it and put it into a folder.

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell everyone... you..."

"No big deal. It's not like you had to. We all knew you were married anyway so the option was open. I think we were more shocked when you two tied the knot. Did he... the jerk, I mean... say anything to you because of...?" here, she nodded toward Braden.

"Of course. But it could have been worse."

"Well, ignore the idiot. He just likes to think he's supreme around here. You'll both make great parents. I can see he's shy, but with the two of you... he'll turn out just fine."

Nick went out on a limb he didn't normally visit very often. "Mandy... I thought you..." but he had a hard time asking the question he wanted to ask. "I thought you... you liked..."

"Nick, you're a Texan. You've got a sweet southern accent. You're hot. Who around here wouldn't want you? Except the straight guys of course," Mandy laughed nervously.

"Well, thank God I think that includes Hodges," Nick tried joking to keep the atmosphere light. The last thing he needed was things to turn dark between them.

She sighed before putting down the folder she'd been holding and then picking it up again, as if feeling the need to fidget with something to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I know, you're right... I did have a crush on you... do... do have a crush on you. I don't think it's going to go away. Ever. And I was a little upset when I found out about you... and... and Greg. I've spent a lot... a lot of time thinking about it. And it comes down to this..." she paused for a few moments and Nick wondered if she would be able to say whatever it was she wanted to say. "I just... I just want you to be happy. I'm really not like all those other girls who'll go crazy just because you turned gay, married Greg, and adopted a kid... and... I can see that you are happy. You're the happiest I've ever seen you... so... congratulations... on everything that's making you happy right now."

"Well, thank you Mandy. That really means a lot to me."

Nick had to admit he was surprised at her sudden turn around but she sounded sincere enough to be believed. He'd expected her to keep her crush for life and never let him forget it. Maybe even try to undermine Greg somehow, though he really doubted that idea.

"But... there is one thing..."

"Yeah?" Suddenly, he found himself skeptical.

"I'm still gonna make you sing for your results on occasion. Do you mind?"

Nick laughed, "It's ok, I don't mind. Long as I don't have to do it every time."

"Maybe once a week?"

"Deal." Nick moved back toward the door, shifting the heavy child in his arms. "Hey, by the way, I hear their hiring a new lab tech. They say he's hot, straight, and available. Just thought you might want to know."

Mandy's eyes lit up. "Oooohhh, thanks for the info!"

* * *

_"No, I'll admit, I haven't gotten much sleep at all since he came home," Nick said, watching Braden lovingly as the boy slept soundly in his lap._

_"You and Greg too I bet, huh?" Bobby asked, setting his pen down and watching Nick._

_"Actually, Braden helps get energy out of Greg. He's a little more mellow now. But, in a good way. He's still wild and crazy Greg. I wouldn't want that to change." Nick stared off into space for a moment. "It's just... the two of them have so much fun together. I love watching them. I never thought I'd get this, Bobby. For so long I thought this could never happen. But it did. And... I just feel so overwhelmed, I almost don't know what to do. It hurts... but it's a good hurt. You know? Am I making sense?" Nick finally turned to face the ballistics tech._

_"You're making perfect sense. There was a time, a long time ago, when I felt the same way. And then Jack entered my life and a few short years later there came Austin. Some days, I sit back and think about it all, and I still can't believe it's true. It's like a dream. A dream come true, but it almost feels like unattainable clouds that keep floating away, just out of reach. But then Jack's there, suddenly beside me, and I know it's real."_

_Nick nodded. "That's it. That's exactly it. I can't believe it's true..."_

Bobby sat in the break room, sipping a cup of coffee, remembering the end of his conversation with Nick not that long ago. He hadn't seen Greg all night. Nick had mentioned that Greg would be calling to let him know when he was finished so he could pick him up.

He knew Greg's shift would be ending relatively soon and didn't want Nick's cell phone going off to wake either the man or the child asleep on the couch not three feet away. Braden was on the inside, curled up into a little ball, while Nick stretched out, on his side on the edge, his arm wrapped protectively around the little boy. Both were dead to the world.

Quietly, knowing Greg would have to pay him back for this one, he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the two with its camera before sending it to Greg.

* * *

Greg had been in and out of the lab all night going back and forth between the crime scene and the lab with evidence and he was surprised he hadn't noticed Nick's truck still in its original parking space. But this time he did notice it as he parked the SUV and got out. This was his last trip, and as he'd only been making sure he hadn't missed any stray evidence, bagged or not, he had none with him this time. Warrick was already inside processing what he'd brought in on his first several trips and had informed him during their last phone conversation that he would be wrapping it up soon and picking it up the following night. Grissom had oked it, which meant Greg could go home.

And right now, that's all he wanted to do. He looked back at his phone and keyed up the image Bobby had sent, wishing he'd been able to see the tech before he'd had to rush off to his scene. He saw Nick and Braden sleeping on the couch together for the millionth time and his heart melted. Now, he just had to put his kit in his locker and find the break room.

He found Bobby waiting for him, keeping noisy people at bay from the couch. He stopped to watch his two boys sleeping for a long moment.

"I told him to take a nap when he got tired because it was so late he would have gotten settled in at home and then had to come right back here to pick you up," Bobby whispered.

"He stayed that long?"

"Well, the lab was slow, and we got into a long conversation. Braden fell asleep where he was and didn't seem to mind. So about an hour ago they moved out here to wait for you. By the way, I told Nick once you get settled with him, come on over and we'll have dinner."

"Thanks Bobby. That would be awesome."

"Alright, well, I should get back to my paperwork. I'll leave you to the waking up of the boys."

When the tech was gone Greg knelt beside Nick. He didn't want to wake him up, he looked so cute, sweet, and innocent sleeping with Braden, but he knew they had to get home. He needed his sleep too and there wasn't enough room on the couch for all three of them. He looked back at his phone at the picture still displayed there, and knew the image wouldn't go away. He placed his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick... Nicky, wake up," he called just loud enough for Nick to hear him but not Braden.

"Hmmm... Bobby?"

"No, silly. It's me."

Nick opened his eyes and turned onto his back to stare up at Greg. "Hey."

Not caring who saw them, as usual, Greg leaned in for a kiss. "Hey yourself. You ready to go home?"

"I would love to go home. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Here, let me carry him," Greg reached out and took a sleeping Braden from Nick, not wanting to wake the boy up. On their way out the door, Nick put an arm around Greg's waist and pulled him closer.

"He was great around Bobby today. As soon as he'd been in the room a few minutes Braden seemed ok with him there. Much better than his reaction to Hodges."

"Hmmm... must be that southern boy charm. And that accent... I mean, look at you.. When was the last time you heard yourself sing? Or even just talk?" Greg looked over at Nick, his mouth almost salivating at the sight. "The whole package is cute, and hot. And southern boys are very trustworthy. Braden knows more than you give him credit for... Hodges... Pffft. He doesn't have anything on southern boys... Especially you."


	4. Speeding Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden gets the "sister" he's always wanted. Braden is three years old, in this, the fourth chapter.

Nick finished cleaning up the kitchen, wishing Greg didn't have to go to work for at least another week. When the dishes were clean and put away he went upstairs to see what his son was up to. He was wondering what they could do together, thinking about some of the movies they'd bought for him, but had yet to watch.

When he walked into Braden's room he stopped short, a little surprised by what he saw. The boy was sitting on his bed, pouring over a book, though he couldn't tell from his angle which one it was.

"Braid?"

He looked up at Nick with large luminous eyes. "I wanna doggie like me," he said.

Nick nodded, now understanding which book he was looking at. He crossed the room to sit on the bed beside him, his hands clasped in his lap, unsure how to talk about this.

"Well, kiddo we didn't really plan on getting a dog so soon."

"Why not?"

"Well, because we only just got you. And we wanted you to get used to things around here first. Bringing home a new dog who doesn't understand things the same as you and I is a big deal. You need to be comfortable here so that the dog can become comfortable here as well. Does that make any sense?"

Braden thought about it for a moment, sticking his fore finger in his mouth and looking around the room then back at the picture of the dog in front of him. "No."

Nick sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Taking care of a dog is a lot of work and you'd have to help out."

"I help."

"I know you would, honey, but it's not that simple. You'd have to feed her twice a day, give her water, help us take her out for walks, and we'd have to find someone to look in on her when we're away at work."

"We make it work!" Braden's eyes were pleading with Nick to get him the dog he wanted.

"I tell you what, why don't you and I go watch a movie and when I talk to Greg later we'll see what he says, ok? I just can't making any promises."

"I don't want a doggie to be alone like me with nobody who likes them."

"I wouldn't want a doggie to go through that either," Nick said, stoically attempting to mask the fact that his eyes were beginning to mist over. Since when had Braden decided to take on his own qualities in the short period they'd known each other? "We'll see what we can do. Now, how about we go watch some Winnie the Pooh?"

* * *

Several hours later Nick was at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee when his cell phone vibrated against his hip, reminding him to be quiet when he answered.

"Hey babe, how's work?" he greeted.

"Hey, not too bad actually. I'm on my break right now. You?"

Nick pictured his husband relaxing on the couch in the break room and smiled, wishing he could be there, just to be near him.

"Just got Braid down for a nap."

"Good." There was a slight pause and then, "You know I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"So how's things at home with him? Is he doing ok without me there?"

"Well, actually, there's something we need to discuss."

"What?" Greg's voice suddenly had an edge to it, as if he was expecting the worst and Nick pictured him sitting up in a rush.

"It's nothing that bad, G. It's just that I caught him pouring over that Greyhound book. And he really wants one. I tried to convince him it would be better to wait a little while, but he didn't really understand what I was telling him. I'm just not sure if this is a good idea. I know we talked about getting a dog together a lot before we got him, but..."

"It can't hurt, Nicky. What exactly did he say?"

"'I don't want a doggie to be alone like me with nobody who likes them'," Nick repeated, his eyes welling up again. "If he hadn't been with me, I think I would have bawled my eyes out at that."

"You and me both. Did he really say that?"

"Yeah, and he was so sincere about it too."

Greg laughed a little, "Great, so I'm living with two super heros," he joked. "That kid's gonna turn into you when he grows up."

"No, no. Now I know what just happened, but when I first saw him, I saw you there. He's going to turn into you. I'm living with two children," Nick laughed with him.

"Well, honestly, where would the fun be if we were all grown up?"

It was a combination of their laughing together and the seriousness of Braden's words that finally brought the tears tumbling down Nick's face.

"Oh God, G, now you're makin' me cry."

"Aww, I'm sorry hun."

Nick wiped his tears away. "No, it's ok. I'll be fine. So, I need your opinion. He's probably going to wake up and demand an answer. I just want to be ready for that."

"I don't see what other choices there are here. We all want the dog, and you know we'll take great care of her or him. And we've already talked to The Greyhound Sanctuary so they know us and agree we'd make great owners."

"That's true. I almost forgot about that."

"All they have to do is the house visit, meet Braden, we pick out a dog, and finish the paperwork. Provided they haven't gotten rid of what we already gave them."

"I think we made a good choice, G, waiting until we got Braden to get the dog. I mean, I would have loved having a dog months ago when we went looking, but I think with the way he is, it would be best if he could help pick one out."

"I couldn't agree more, Nicky. Oh, Griss says to say hi."

"Tell everyone I said hi."

"Sure thing," Greg said into the phone before he shouted to the room "Nicky says hi to everyone!"

"Hi Nick!" The rest of the team plus a few lab techs called back, almost sounding like an over eager AA meeting.

Nick grinned at that.

"I should get going otherwise this case won't get solved and I'll never get home to my two favorite super heros. Just promise me you won't let him do any serious super heroing until I get home to give him the super hero speech. Please?"

A slight lump formed in Nick's throat as he remembered the time Greg gave him the super hero speech because he'd singlehandedly taken down a little girl's murderer when he tried to flee from the crime scene. When he saw Greg a few hours later he'd been read the riot act about staying safe. Greg didn't want to lose him and he knew the haunted look he'd seen in Greg's eyes would never leave him.

Nick couldn't help his hero nature, but these days he found himself constantly thinking of Greg and what would happen because of his actions. Now, he took extra precautions, always made double sure a crime scene had been cleared by the cops before he entered, just for Greg, because he didn't want Greg to lose him either. When they got married he vowed to always be there for him, and he planned on sticking to that vow to the best of his abilities.

"Nicky?" Greg's voice cut into his thoughts and though Nick was sure no one in the break room could hear the slight change, he knew Greg so well it was hard for him not to notice the worry that had crept into it.

He cleared his throat. "Don't worry honey, I won't. We'll both be here when you get back."

"Good," the sound of relief flooded Greg's voice like water into a parched mouth. "Tell the kid I love him and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Will do. I Love you."

"Love you too."

When Nick hung up his phone he heard a small shuffling sound in the doorway and turned to see Braden standing there in his pajamas.

"Was that him? Is he coming back?" the little boy asked.

"Yeah, he'll be home as soon as he can, but he wanted you to know he loves you very much, just like I do."

Braden nodded.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. You're supposed to be asleep right now."

* * *

Braden hid his face in Nick's shoulder as they approached the counter at The Greyhound Sanctuary just two days later.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you! I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever see you again," the woman behind the counter said. "But I'm so glad you called yesterday."

"Hey, Anne," Nick smiled. "We decided to wait when our family grew to include another member. This is Braden. We wanted him to help choose a dog."

"You do still have the paperwork we already filled out, right?" Greg asked.

"Sure do," she replied, watching Braden. "But I'm sure your preferences for personalities and such have changed, with him around."

"Yeah. Hey, Braid, can you say hi? This is Anne, and she's going to help you get the dog you want."

Braden looked up at Greg. "A doggie like me?"

"Yeah, a doggie like you."

Slowly, the boy turned around and looked shyly at Anne, his patchwork elephant held tight in his small hands.

She smiled at him. "Hi there. Are you excited about getting a dog?"

He nodded. "A doggie like me!"

And everyone laughed at his sudden outburst of excitement.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long to fill out the paperwork. We still haven't done a house visit, but that doesn't take too much time. Why don't I take you back to the kennels and you can get to know the dogs for a little bit and then we can start filling out forms?"

"Sounds good."

Nick set the boy down and the three of them followed Anne down a hallway to the kennels where the dogs were kept.

"As I probably mentioned the last time you were here, I would recommend coming back at least one more time before you make your final decision, go home tonight and think about the dogs you've seen here today, and get to know them a little more again in a few days."

Both Nick and Greg nodded.

"I don't get doggie now?" Braden turned and looked up at his fathers, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Sorry, Braid, but this is a process, just like it was when we got you. We came back to visit you several times before we got to bring you home. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah?"

Greg knelt down to his level and pointed toward the wire cage closest to them and the fawn colored Greyhound staring back at them. Braden followed his pointing finger and jumped up and down, nearly knocking Greg off his feet. Nick helped him back up as Braden ran forward toward the dogs.

"Don't run!" Nick called after him. "And don't stick your fingers through the bars, please. We talked about this on the way over, remember? If you get too excited..."

"K." Braden slowed to a stop in front of a brindle colored animal who's sheet read "Dancing Dani" as her racing name. "Hi," he spoke to the dog who stared back licking her lips. But Braden didn't seem deterred by this. He went to the next dog. "Hi. I'm Braden."

This dog came up the bars and sniffed at him, before whining and pawing through the bars. The little boy went to each and every cage, saying 'hi' and introducing himself while the adults looked on. Each dog greeted him differently, some got excited, jumping around their kennel, while others went about their own lives like he wasn't there.

When he reached the last dog, he had a crestfallen look to his face because he couldn't seem to find just the right dog. Here, the black female was already waiting for him, her expectant nose stuck through the bars and she was just as big as he was, their eyes easily at the same level. She didn't lick her nose, she didn't paw at him, or try to lick him through the bars, nor did she jump around in excitement. She simply watched him, almost like she'd locked eyes with him, and held his gaze. 'Take me home, I'm the one you've been looking for,' she seemed to be saying.

"What's its name?" Braden asked, unable to read the sheet attached to the bars of her kennel.

"That's a girl," Nick explained. "And her racing name is Speeding Comet."

Braden watched the dog for a moment and thought about it. "Comet," he finally said. "I like Comet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greyhound Sanctuary was completely made up, but I love the name. The actual Greyhound adoption group in Las Vegas, Nevada is part of GPA (Greyhound Pets of America) which has shelters all over the United States. - Info found in Adopting the Racing Greyhound listed below.
> 
> Adopting the Racing Greyhound by Cynthia A. Branigan - This is the book most adoption agencies give out to all prospective owners and where I gained most of the information for this chapter and all upcoming chapters dealing with Comet's adjustment period in her new home.
> 
> So I wrote this story about ten years ago, but four years ago I adopted my own retired Greyhound! Couldn't be happier. Adrien is the best dog, ever!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Comet and Braden help each other adjust to a new family life. Braden is three years old, in this, the fifth chapter.

Greg came downstairs just as he heard the front door shut and a set of keys land on the kitchen table.

"Hey, how was the rest of your shift since we talked?" he asked, meeting his husband in the kitchen.

"Sad and lonely without you," Nick said, wrapping his arms around Greg's waist, drawing him near, and planting a kiss on his lips. "I hate not working with you."

"Mmmm... me too." Before Greg could say anymore a skittering sound caught his ears. "She's sliding!" a three year old's voice called, but it was too late.

In her haste to see the lost family member, Comet had forgotten how slippery the kitchen floor was and slid right into the men's legs.

Nick let out an "ooof!" before kneeling on the ground. "You ok, girl?" he asked the dog.

Apart from being uninjured, it seemed the Greyhound was only shaken up a little from the mishap.

"I guess we should have left the carpet squares out, honey. Where'd you put them?" Nick asked as he guided Comet back to the carpeted livingroom.

"I got them, don't worry." Greg pulled the carpet samples from the pantry and spread them around the floor.

Nick came back into the kitchen.

"She ok?"

"Just shaken. She'll be fine. Braid's with her."

From the other room Greg could just hear Braden giving the dog a stern lecture about remembering how slippery the floor was. He chuckled.

Nick yawned, looking weary with his eyelids drooping.

"Go to bed. I'll be up in a minute."

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that."

"Braden! Come on, you need to have some breakfast." Greg poured a bowl of his favorite Life cereal just as he ran into the room. "Eat your cereal. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"K."

Braden dug into his bowl and began to eat with gusto.

Greg went upstairs and found Nick just getting changed in their bedroom. He watched from the doorway as Nick pulled his shirt over his head, exposing the beautiful skin of his back. Greg moved forward then, and lightly scratched his nails down Nick's back.

"I promised Braden we'd go to the library once he had breakfast. But if you want, I bet there's enough time for me to give you a nice massage." He dropped a kiss to Nick's shoulder before looking up through his lashes at Nick's reflection in the mirror.

"I wish you could babe, but you know how fast he eats. Next time you should give him more than cereal and I might take you up on that offer."

"I'll remember that for tomorrow."

"Look at my cereal! Isn't it cool?"

Both men turned to the doorway to see their son holding up a piece of Life cereal. Only it wasn't just a single piece. It was two pieces that hadn't separated in the cereal making process, and it was this that Braden was excited about.

"That's wicked cool, kiddo."

"Yeah!" The little boy jumped up and down.

"You gonna eat that?"

"No, I'm gonna save it! Cause it's cool! I'll put it in my cool jar."

"Cool jar?" Nick looked at Greg as Braden bounded back down the hall toward his bedroom.

"It's his jar full of cool things. Was a jelly jar before yesterday when he used it up and found a blue button with a red star on the sidewalk."

Nick nodded. "I just hope he doesn't decide to eat that cereal later on."

"I doubt it. It's cool, after all."

Nick laughed. "Well, you have fun at the library."

"I won't wake you when we get back, depending on the time. But I might join you."

Nick leaned in for a sweet kiss. "Good."

"Comet's ready!"

Looking toward the doorway again they found Braden with Comet already wearing her slip collar and leash.

"Braid we can't take Comet with us."

"Why not?" the boy's face fell.

"Well, because we'd have to leave her in the car. They won't let us take her into the library and she's not used to any of this yet. Maybe next time we can take her."

"But that's so not fair!"

"I know. Look, Daddy's got to get some sleep, so let's get out of here and let him do that. Ok?"

There was a lengthy pause while Braden studied his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sneakers. He looked up at Nick through his lashes. "I guess... night night."

Nick smiled. "Have fun for me, will you?"

"We will."

✢

Once Greg and Braden were safely buckled into Greg's silver Jetta and he had backed the car out of the driveway, the boy asked, "How come I'm not sleeping with Nicky like before? Why I stay up all day?"

"Cause starting next week Nicky and I will be going to work together at night. You'll be going to daycare during the day while we sleep, and at night Mrs. Villa, Bobby and Jack's neighbor who used to watch their daughter at night, will take you while we're at work. You remember them, don't you?"

"Yeah. But why? Why I not stay up with you and sleep when you do?"

"Just cause, pumpkin. It'll make things easier for you when you start school since school is in the day."

"Oh. School should be at night."

Greg looked into his rearview mirror at the little boy who was staring into his lap. "You'll get used to it. You might even make friends that you can hang out with after school when you get older." He turned his eyes back to the road and found the library easily enough, pulling into the parking lot and shutting the car down.

"I've never had those."

Greg unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Braden. "Things change. You never know. Besides, you've got Comet, right?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

"There's that smile I love. Now, come on, we've got to get you a library card so you can take books out."

"What's that?" Braden asked as Greg took him out of the car. "Carry me."

Greg picked him up. "Well, a library card is a small piece of plastic with all of your information on it. The librarian swipes the card under the card reader and that tells the computer who to check the books out to."

"Oh."

When they entered the large, busy building crawling with people of all ages, Braden clutched at Greg's neck and let out a low whimper.

"I need a library card form for him," Greg said to the librarian at the circulation desk.

She was dressed oddly in a black t-shirt with a red ribbon design across the front, blue overalls, red spiked hair and one silver star earing in her left ear.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Three."

"Aww. Well, here's the form. You'll also have to put your name on it. When he turns ten your name can come off."

"Cool."

Greg took the form and found the children's room. When he managed to find an empty table, and get himself seated in the tiny chair he let Braden go.

"Why don't you pick out some books you want to read while I get this form filled out?"

Braden only clutched at Greg that much harder.

"Too many people here, huh?"

The boy only nodded into his neck.

"Alright, well, you need to sit on my lap, you can hug me as tight as you want once you're sitting down. I'll fill out this form, we'll give it to the librarian, get your card, then we can find some books for you. Once we're checked out, then we can go. Ok?"

"Lot of stuff," Braden mumbled.

"Sorry, kiddo."

When he handed the form back to the librarian she gave him a sheet of children's programs to look over while she entered Braden's information into the computer.

"Hey, maybe we can come back for the story hour tomorrow morning. What do you think about that, Braid?"

The only response he got was a small whimper.

"We get a lot of shy kids in story hour," the oddly dressed, but professional, librarian said. "So, we're used to it, and we can help him. I usually help Mary, the children's librarian, with the extra shy ones. My name's Paige, by the way."

"I'm glad. That makes me feel better. I'm Greg. And this is Braden. And yeah, probably all you'll ever see of him is the back of his head."

Paige smiled. "Braden, that's a nice name. And it's nice to meet you." She held out an orange plastic card. "Here's your library card."

"Go on, she's giving you your card. Are you gonna take it?"

Slowly Braden turned his head to see Paige offering the card to him. He stared at the card but didn't take it from her.

Greg sighed and took it. "We're just going to find some books and we'll be back."

✢

Leaving the library books they'd picked out in the car, Greg took Braden to the park where he and Nick had first spent time with the little boy away from the foster home. Greg was shocked when he let go of Braden and he ran for a small family in the corner. There were four family members, mom, dad, and two girls a little older than him. The four of them were sitting in a circle while five Labrador puppies romped around in the grass, their mother watching with keen eyes just outside the circle of people.

"Doggies!" Braden exclaimed as Greg jogged after him. The boy stopped short when he was a few feet away from the family. "I have a doggie too! I got the fastest doggie in the world!"

"Wow, do you now?" the mother asked as the girls stared at him.

"Yeah! She's like me."

"You were pretty fast running over here. Where's your parents?"

"No... not fast... I'm not fast..." suddenly Braden looked lost. He turned just as Greg reached him.

"How's your doggie like you then?" one of the blonde pig tailed girls asked.

Braden opened his mouth then shut it.

"Hi, sorry about him."

"Oh, no problem. He's adorable. My name's Gail, this is Penny, Vicki, and Bob."

Greg introduced himself and Braden.

"So, what's your doggy's name?" Gail asked.

Braden was silent for a moment before his face brightened up. "Comet! Cause she's fast!"

Greg couldn't help but think the following day they would have to take the dog with them if she was going to have this kind of effect on him.

"They have doggies," Braden said to Greg.

"I see."

"But they're not like me."

"What do you mean?" Vicki asked.

Braden hugged Greg's leg, his shyness coming back almost full force.

"He's adopted," Greg clarified, as he mussed up his son's hair. "And we just adopted an ex-racing Greyhound. That's how they're similar."

"Awww, that's neat!" Gail was smiling.

Greg looked down at Braden who's smile was returning, if a little slowly.

"Do you want to play with our puppies?"

The boy shook his head and looked up at Greg, reaching his arms up. The young CSI picked him up, resting him on his hip.

"Do you want to go home?"

"Swings. We play on the swings?"

"Sure thing. Well, it was nice to meet you."

The family nodded and he carried Braden over to the swing set. He sat down on a swing, with the three-year-old on his lap and began to swing gently. Not too far away a pair of squirrels chased each other over the grass and up into a tree before they raced back down. The one in the lead stopped to chatter angrily at the other and dashed off.

"Where's their people to take care of them?" Braden asked.

"They don't have people because they're wild animals."

"Then where do they go home? Where sleep?"

"Well, those are squirrels and they sleep in the trees, I think. Wild animals live in all sorts of places. Some burrow holes in the ground. Birds create nests in the trees. Fish live in the ocean."

"Oh."

✢

When they got home, Comet walked carefully on the carpet squares to greet them in the kitchen, her tail wagging happily.

"You read books?" Braden asked, giving his dog a tight hug around the neck.

"Sure, kiddo. Which one?"

"The bears one. And can she listen too?"

"Of course. Let's get you into your pajamas first and when we're done you can take your nap. Ok?"

"I'm not tired."

Greg smiled. "No, not yet. But you will be soon enough."

Up in Braden's room the three of them settled in, Comet on the floor beside the bed, with Greg on the bed and Braden curled up in his lap.

Greg began to read one of the books they'd picked up from the library: Alphabears by Kathleen and Michael Hague. Each bear, standing for each letter of the alphabet, was illustrated beautifully with a short sentence about them underneath.

"'F is for Freddie, a big frightful mess. What he's been up to, no one can guess.'"

Movement in the doorway caught Greg's eye and he looked up to see his husband standing there still dressed for bed. Nick nodded at Braden and Greg looked down to find the boy sound asleep. He smiled, closing the book and setting it down on top of the first three books in A Series of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket before gently moving Braden off his lap and under the covers. He joined Nick in the doorway, greeting him with a small kiss.

"You two were adorable just then, babe. You know that?"

"Mmmm, yeah?"

"Yeah. So, how did the library trip go?"

"About as well as can be expected."

Nick eyed the books on Braden's nightstand. "I liked that one you were just reading. But did you honestly get him A Series of Unfortunate Events?"

"Yeah, why? The librarian assured me it was a great series he would enjoy."

"It's just that it's so dark."

"How would you know?"

"My sister told me about them."

"So? What's wrong with a good dark story every now and then?" Greg left Braden to sleep with the Greyhound still on the floor, eyes closed, steering the small argument towards their own bedroom.

"But the guy is creepy, tries to marry a child to steal the kid's fortune. He kidnaps the baby and locks her in a bird cage hanging out the top floor window in his house."

"It's just a story, Nicky. Don't worry about it. Let's just see what he thinks of them first. I mean, do you know how many kids hate to read these days? If he likes these, that's a good thing, even if they are a little dark. At least he'll be reading something. And if he really doesn't like them, we can always return them. Besides, I've got some interesting news for you."

"Yeah?"

Greg explained what had happened in the park while he stripped off his jeans and t-shirt.

"He really did that?"

"I think we made a good decision to get Comet."

"Maybe we did. You taking her with you tomorrow?"

"You bet."

"I have to be in the shower soon, G. What are you doing?"

"Not for another hour you don't. Come to bed with me. I'm tired, and I've missed you."

Greg looked up at Nick, surrounded by their comforter and saw him grin before crawling into bed beside him. He snuggled up close to Nick, wrapping an arm around him. He took in the sweet scent of Nick and let out a deep sigh of contentment before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the LV public library system is like in terms of card use, so what I put in here is all made up. For those of you who know my profession... no, Paige is not based off of me at all or anyone I know. She's just a cool person working in a library.


	6. First Time Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Nick be able to let Braden go, or will his emotional side get in the way? Braden is four years old, in this, the sixth chapter.

This had to be the worst day of Nick's life. Lying in bed that morning after only two hours of sleep he begged the world not to make him get up. He begged the powers that be to turn the clocks back. But no one was listening. And Greg wasn't there to get him through it. It was at this waking moment that he cursed the lab for keeping his husband longer than it had kept him.

"I don't want to go. I'm scared," Braden said, climbing up into bed with him. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah, you have to. But everything's gonna be ok. You'll see. And hey, we can make your favorite breakfast before you go," Nick tried to sound optimistic.

"But I have that everyday!"

"You do?" he feigned surprise.

"I have Life!"

"Well, I didn't know that was your favorite."

"Yes you did!"

"Aww, I guess you're right."

Nick got up and pulled Braden to the edge of the bed before picking him up and carrying the giggling boy upside down to the bathroom to brush his teeth. This was still the worst day of his life, but at least he could have some fun before the pain set in. If only he could stay in bed, wrapped up in Greg's arms with Braden between them forever... Growing up sucked. Big time.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Comet was pacing for her breakfast. Nick put down her kibble and a bowl of fresh water before pouring Braden's cereal. The phone rang and he jumped a mile out of his skin. Braden giggled from the table, around a mouthful of Life.

"Sanders-Stokes residence."

"So, today's the big day, huh?"

"Mom! You scared me half to death just now!"

"You've got the jitters just as I knew you would."

"Mom, please, not now."

"Where's that husband of yours? He can calm you down like nothing else. And you're not calm, which tells me he's not there."

"He's at work."

"They're making him work? On such an important day? Oh, that's just cruel."

"Mom. It's the job. It can't be helped."

"Yeah, well..."

"I have to go. I still have to get Braid dressed and ready."

"Oh alright. But let me know how it goes later. Ok? Cause if you don't, you know what your father will do to me? To both of us?"

"I know, and yes, I will call you later."

Once Braden was dressed in khaki pants and a white button down shirt, to which he'd complained loudly, Nick sat him down on the livingroom couch, getting on his knees to be eye level with him.

"This is a big day for you," he began, struggling to hold back his tears. After only a little more than a year parenting he couldn't imagine his life as anything but Braden's father.

But why, oh why, couldn't Greg be there for this? He would know exactly what to say.

The boy blinked at him.

"You have to look good at least for today. Tomorrow you can wear your Ninja Turtle shirt and jeans. Now, you remember what we talked about the other day?"

Braden shook his head.

"About making friends, being nice to everyone, doing everything your teacher tells you?"

He nodded. "I remember."

"Good. Now, your bus is going to be here soon so we should get you outside. Where's your backpack?"

"In the kitchen."

Nick got up. "Go give Comet a goodbye hug."

Braden hopped off the couch, pulling on Nick's pant leg.

"I'm coming back, right?"

When he looked down he saw a hint of fear in the face looking up at him.

"Of course you are. Remember, this is your forever home."

"Ok," Braden said, his voice quiet.

"Don't worry," Nick mussed up the boy's hair. "You're going to have fun and then you're coming right back here. I promise. It's just like when we go to work every night. We come back to you every morning. Right?"

"Right."

Realizing Braden's hair was now a big mess, he carefully fixed it, brushing it out of his eyes with his fingers. "Greg and I both love you very much, and we wouldn't give you away for anything."

He carried the boy into the kitchen and set him down by his bag. Comet nosed his chin and he gave the large dog a tight hug as Nick clipped the lead to her collar. Looking out the window he saw a long yellow school bus pull up out front.

He helped Braden get his backpack on and together they went out onto the front porch. Nick stopped, letting the little boy continue on his own. When he was halfway down the front walk to the street he turned and ran back towards Nick, grasping his leg.

"Braid, you have to go to school. You can't stay here."

"I love you, Daddy. I just wanted to say that."

Time stood still and Nick, once again, felt tears prick at his eyes, only this time they stung so hard he could barely see to put his arms around his son. "I love you too, Braid..."

And then the boy was running back down the front walk and getting on the bus. Nick collapsed on the top step of the porch beside Comet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Comet, I don't think I can do this."

He was still trying valiantly to hold his tears back in case a neighbor saw him when the dog let out a small whine. Nick looked up just in time to see a county vehicle speeding down the street in the same direction the school bus had been going. It was a county vehicle Nick knew well, one he had driven himself many times. Though he recognized the SUV, it had been going too fast, and he'd looked up too late to recognize the driver. Panic shook him. There couldn't possibly be a crime scene in their neighborhood, could there? But of course there could. He was a criminalist, he knew crimes could happen anywhere, to anyone. Fear for Braden climbed into his heart.

Thankful he had his cell phone clipped to his belt, he dialed a familiar number and tightened his hold on Comet's leash.

"Brass," the detective answered.

"Why's there a CSI car on Magnolia Drive?"

"Well, hello to you too, Nick. I don't know. As far as I know there's no crime scenes out that way..." A silence on the other end lead Nick to believe Brass was thinking it over for a moment. "Greg's still at work, isn't he?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And it's Braden's first day at school, right?"

Nick put the pieces together.

"At this hour..."

"It's probably Greg," Nick sighed.

"Let me tell you one thing, Nick. The first time you have to send them away and say goodbye is always the hardest. But it never gets any easier."

"Thanks. I really needed that warning right now."

"Well, at least you've got the dog to keep you company. I didn't even have that."

Nick thanked Jim again, this time more sincerely, and hung up, still holding onto the dog.

He didn't know how much time had passed before the sound of a loud engine and squealing breaks caught his attention. He looked up to see the same county vehicle swerve into their driveway and come to a halt. Seconds later Greg was getting out and hurrying in his direction.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Brass called, said you needed me." Greg sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "And I kinda lied and told Catherine I needed to go back to the crime scene."

Within Greg's embrace his emotions finally overtook him, and the tears he'd tried so hard to hold back, fell from his eyes. "I can't do this, G."

"You always were the more emotional between the two of us," Greg said with a warm smile.

"You don't understand. He got half way to the bus before he ran back to me."

"He's just nervous and a little scared. You know how hard this is going to be for him."

Nick's mouth wouldn't form the words he needed to tell Greg. He had to try several times before he could speak clear enough for his husband to understand him. "No... he... Greg... he called me 'Daddy'... and he said... he said he loved me!"

Greg looked at him with surprise written on his face.

"I just don't want to loose that. Not after it took so long to get here."

* * *

Sitting down to dinner with their son, Nick was glad his mother hadn't called back yet before he'd had a chance to find out about Braden's first day at school. Bouncing in his seat at the kitchen table, the boy was excited about his day, but even more so about being home again.

Nick was sure he would have been exhausted after his long day, but he'd been jumping around since he'd gotten home when he'd ambushed Greg at the front door with a hug and a quiet 'love you, Daddy', once he was ensconced in Greg's arms. In his three words to Greg, Nick had caught the fear he'd been wrestling with all day even though he'd assured him earlier that he would return home to his fathers.

"So, what happened today?" Greg asked. "Are you ever gonna tell us? You know your grandparents want to know. But it's written down as law that your parents get to hear about it first."

Nick smiled, realizing Greg had read his mind.

"I drew you a picture!" Braden jumped down from his chair and ran across the room to his back pack, which sat on the floor.

"Honey, you can show us later. Right now you need to eat your dinner."

"No! I have to show you now! It's important! I waited too long already!"

Greg shared a look with Nick. Braden taking control of things was not a good idea. They both knew it, and they were both shocked that he'd been so bold, when he never had been before.

But then Braden was back, and shoving a piece of paper into Greg's hands. Nick watched his husband stare down at it and saw his eyes beginning to shimmer with tears.

"I think we can make an exception this once," Greg said, his voice low and emotional.

Braden now sat gazing into his lap, his cheeks flushed.

Nick was confused.

"Where did you get 'Da' from?" Greg looked up at Braden, the picture still in his hands.

"Jimmy said I should use something different. And he said that word. I like it."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"Friend. He's nice. One Da. No Mommy."

Greg looked over at Nick, his mouth turning into a deep smile. "This is not going on the refrigerator, Nicky. We need to frame this."

He handed the picture to Nick who took in the stick figures with one quick sweep of his eyes. One, low to the ground, four paws and a tail. Underneath was the name 'Comet'. Next, a tall figure with short brown hair with the name 'Da'. Third, a small figure with longish brown locks, was labeled as 'Braden'. He was holding onto Da's hand and the hand of the fourth figure, another tall man with half spiked brown hair. Underneath the fourth it read 'Daddy'. Above the family it said 'I luv u from Braden.' There were puffy white clouds in the sky, a bright, beautiful sun, and a bird flying high on a breeze, but Nick only had eyes for the family on the grass and the words above them.

"I've got time off this weekend. We can get a frame then. But... can we put this on the fridge until then? Please?"

Greg relented. "Only if you're very careful not to ruin it."

Nick smiled and got up to get a magnet. Once the picture was up where he had a good view of it throughout dinner he stopped by Braden's chair and gave the boy a hug.

"I'm sorry, I called you by wrong name before. Then I changed it. Didn't mean to."

"I love you so much kiddo. And I love 'Da' too. As long as you like it, it works for me."

"So... you happy?"

Nick gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course. You always make me happy."


	7. The Big Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Greg throw a roller skating party for Braden's birthday and Greg surprises everyone with a secret he hasn't even told Nick. Braden is five years old, in this, the seventh chapter.

"Have you got the cake?"

"Yes, G, I got the cake. What's in that?" Nick pointed at the large black bag Greg was carrying out to the Jetta, Braden following close behind.

"Nothing. Hurry up. We're gonna be late!"

"I wanna see my cake!"

"Not yet." Nick buckled the five year old into the back seat as Greg put the mysterious bag on the other side. "Why won't you tell me what's in the bag?"

"Cause I won't. That's all. You'll just have to wait and see, Nicky. There's a time and place for everything, and this is not the time, nor the place, to show you. Be patient."

Nick sighed with a slight smile. Greg had something up his sleeve. Unfortunately for him, he would have to be patient to find out what that something was.

"When was the last time you went skating?" he asked when they were finally on the road.

Greg didn't say anything for awhile and when Nick looked over at him his eyes were far away, somewhere happy. "Its been years." A light hearted smile filled his face as he came back to his family in the car.

"Where were you just then?"

"Huh? I'm still driving, hun. Haven't gone anywhere. What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes... you looked like you were in a happy memory."

"Mmmm... maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

The mood in the car changed. While it was still happy, there was an air of mystery about it, what with the black bag and Greg's disappearing act to another time in his life. But Nick decided not to push. Greg would tell him about it when he was ready and now was clearly not the time nor the place, as Greg had said.

"Well, I'm glad it's been awhile for you. That way I won't look like a fool."

Greg only smirked.

"Have you ever used in-lines before?"

"Nope." Greg kept his eyes on the road.

"I hear they're easier than those old heavy ones. So let's get in-lines."

"But the old ones are so much better. They're originals, you know?"

"We'll both fall a lot less with in-lines. And we're sort of the hosts of this thing, so we should set a good example... Besides, they're only two extra dollars to rent."

Greg sighed.

Pulling into the parking lot, Nick was relieved to see cars already there. Warrick and Catherine along with Braden's red headed friend, Jimmy, and his father were waiting for them by the front door.

"They wouldn't let us in until you got here," Catherine said.

"What's up with that?"

"We rented the whole place out for the afternoon. Turning five is a big deal, you know? They probably just wanted to make sure you were here for our party."

"Yeah! It's a big deal!" Braden exclaimed.

Everyone laughed except Jimmy, who's face was serious. "They don't know nothing," he told Braden. "Turning five is serious."

"Jimmy?" his father questioned him. "'They don't know nothing?'"

"Well, you don't. It's not funny."

"No, it's not that... you could have worded that better."

"Aww Da..."

"The Birthday Boy is in da house!" Greg proclaimed once they were inside.

"Daddy!" Braden blushed.

"Happy Birthday, Braden," the woman at the front desk said.

He hid behind his fathers.

"What do you say?" Nick asked, juggling the cake and the guest list.

A few moments passed when Nick heard Jimmy lean over and whisper the words to Braden. The Birthday Boy shyly looked up at the woman and thanked her.

Greg, Nick noticed, had left the black bag in the car, but decided not to call him on it as he went to get roller skates for them. He rushed to follow, making sure Greg got in-lines for both of them.

There was already a referee out on the floor, skating lazily backwards, his hands behind his back. Greg sent the two boys out to skate while he and Nick finished setting up for the party, but Braden was reluctant to go all of a sudden.

"What's up, Braid?" Nick asked.

"Don't know how to skate. You teach me, Da?"

He looked up at Greg. "I've never done this before. Can you...?"

"I'll teach you." The three of them turned to see Jimmy standing on the hardwood floor already in his skates and raring to go. "It's easy."

Braden looked warily between his best friend and his two fathers.

"Go, you'll have lots of fun. And we'll be right here if you need us. Ok?"

Slowly the boy nodded and let Jimmy help him onto the floor. When they got to the railing Jimmy placed Braden's hand on it and showed him how to move his feet.

"You need us to do anything?" Catherine asked.

"Get your skates and have fun."

"And I'll be back to pick up the boys for their sleep over later," Jimmy's father said.

"Guys, I have to thank you for inviting us," Grissom commented when he arrived moments later with a rectangular box wrapped in green paper. "It was no fun when Lindsay decided she didn't want a party anymore." He looked over at Catherine who was lacing up her skates.

"Hey, don't blame me. You need to take that straight to the girl."

"Oh, I'm not blaming you. Nick, Greg, where do you want this?"

"Um... let's start a pile over here." Greg took the box and set it with the presents that had already been set aside in a corner.

"You know, I didn't have my first sleep over until I was ten. And I didn't let Lindsay go to one until she was eleven. Don't you think five's too young?"

"He's only going to his best friend's house. Just the two of them. So, I think it'll be ok."

* * *

Pretty soon the place was crowded with Braden's ten classmates, a few of their parents, and the graveyard team.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late."

Greg spun around at the familiar Oklahoman accent and threw his arms around Bobby Dawson. "I don't care that you're late, I'm glad you could make it!"

"Where do you want this?" a thirteen year old girl with long dark blonde hair asked.

"Hi to you too, Austin. The present pile is over there," Greg said. "I'm glad you came."

"This looks like fun. It's too bad my own skates are too small now. I'll have to rent and who knows what's in those... you know how many pairs of feet have been in them?"

Nick chuckled. "You sound like Sara."

"So I've been told." The teenager smiled before leaving to find the pile for their birthday gift to Braden.

"Sorry, these two left me to lock up the car alone." The new party goer threw Bobby a short lived ugly face.

Bobby only laughed. "Sorry, Jacky, but Austin didn't want to be any later than we already were."

Jack Dawson, of no relation to the Titanic victim, was tall, with a wide smile and a slightly receding black hairline, though he had yet to see any grey hair. He was still young at only thirty-seven years old. He linked arms with Bobby.

"Dad, can I have my ticket to get my skates?" Austin asked, holding her hand out to Bobby.

"Go, go, all of you. You all need skates," Greg shooed them away towards the rental counter.

Kids and adults alike got out on the floor to have fun. Greg laughed hysterically when Grissom attempted to stand up on his skates for the first time and promptly fell over, his arms waving around, trying to catch his balance at the last moment. It then took Warrick, Greg, and Nick to get him back up and into a chair, all the while his feet rolled everywhere. Braden skated over and watched the hysterics as Nick toppled over, nearly falling on top of his boss.

"Ok, up you come, Nicky." Greg reached out a hand and pulled his husband to his feet before reaching for Gil. "I think you'd better stay seated for awhile."

"Yeah, maybe you should stick to roller coasters."

"That and bug collecting."

"Hey, I can do this. Just give me a chance... or two. I'll surprise you all someday."

"Yeah, someday. When's that gonna be?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him out there." Catherine and Sara approached, holding out their hands. Together, they helped him out onto the floor and kept him upright between them.

Jimmy came off the floor with a few friends to see what had captivated Braden's attention. The boy giggled, pointing at Grissom and told them what had happened. The kids laughed.

Out on the floor, Austin had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Wearing her favorite faded jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, she was helping a little girl back on her feet after a fall. And when she was up, Austin held her hand and skated slowly with her around the edge of the rink.

In a carpeted corner, wearing her small skates, stood a little blonde girl, also five years old. She looked a little scared, as she watched others having fun around her, laughing and talking together.

Braden pulled on Greg's pant leg to get his attention as the other kids went back out to skate.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

Braden pointed towards the girl and quietly asked who she was.

"That's Patty."

"Why does she look scared?"

"She's shy, just like you are. Why don't you go say 'hi' and see if she'll skate with you."

Their son's eyes grew big at that scary thought.

"You can play with Jimmy, right? Why not Patty? And what about the other kids you've skated with today?"

"I'm not really friends with them. Only Jimmy. She's quiet at school. Doesn't say much."

"That's ok. She doesn't need to." Greg knelt down in front of Braden. "You know what it's like to be scared and feel alone in a crowded room, don't you?"

The boy nodded.

"That's what she's feeling like right now."

"She is?" Braden looked from his father to Patty and back again in surprise.

"Why don't you go over there and introduce yourself. Make her feel more comfortable. I bet she'd like that."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Just imagine yourself where she is right now."

Braden slowly nodded.

"Ok," he sounded a little unsure of himself but he skated toward her anyway.

Both of his fathers watched him. As he approached she seemed to shrink away from him, but he didn't back away, like they imagined he would. He spoke, though Nick couldn't hear what he was saying to her. She looked up then, and saw the two men watching them.

"Come on," Nick took Greg's hand, and pulled him to the rink. "They'll be fine without us."

They skated half way around the rink's edge, closest to the hand railing, before Nick's skates got caught up in each other and he began to fall. Greg caught him and held him up for a few seconds before he too went down, neither of them having time to grab the railing. They landed together in a tangled heap just as the ref skated over.

"You two need a hand up?"

Nick's face was turning a light shade of pink. "My pride's already been bruised, but sure. Otherwise, I might fall again," Nick said as Greg untangled their limbs and got up without assistance. Together, with the ref's help, he got Nick back on his feet.

Once Nick was steady and the ref had left them to help someone else, Greg lead him forward again. But now his legs were stiff, anticipating another fall, his knees locked, and his feet spread wide apart. He advanced slowly, nervously. When they got near the exit he began to loose his balance.

"G! I'm going..." he slipped and fell. "Down."

Greg remained standing, though just how he hadn't fallen with him this time, Nick wasn't sure. Greg helped him up again.

"Just get me off this floor. I want my sneakers back."

"Nicky," Greg whined when he sat down. "Come on, don't make me skate alone."

"I'm not. Braden's waving at you. I think he wants to show you something. Besides, it's about time to get the cake and presents out. If you can keep him occupied, I can get that done."

"Go on, man. I'll help Nick." Warrick appeared, no skates on.

Greg skated off toward their son who waited for him in the middle of the floor with Jimmy and Patty. Apparently Braden's talking to her had worked. Nick smiled, remembering how Greg had, had to assure her many times that she'd be ok without her mother when she'd first arrived. Now, she was skating with Braden and Jimmy, a smile on her face.

Nick watched Greg spin Braden around.

"You really do have a beautiful family, Nick. I'll admit, at first I didn't see it all those years ago. But now... you're damn lucky."

"It ain't perfect, Rick. We have out ups and downs."

"Yeah, but you always come out alright in the end."

Nick nodded, his eyes locked on Greg now watching their son skate in circles around him. "I don't know what I would do if it didn't turn out alright," he whispered.

"Hey, don't get yourself down, man. It's Braden's birthday. Let's go get that cake out. You can't possibly carry it with those skates on and I'm not letting you take them off."

* * *

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to find the original action figures of Braden's favorite cartoon, _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ , along with several DVDs of the original 90's show.

"G, I still can't believe you did that." Nick stood apart from the party crowd with Greg, watching everyone else having fun. "But he looks happy."

"I think he likes Grissom's chem set better."

"And we were going to get him one next year."

"I think next year he'll be ready for a new bike without training wheels."

"You think?"

"Sure. I was six when I got my first big bike."

"You're just a genius at everything, G."

"Hey, the boy's gotta take after one of his fathers. Why not me?"

"Yeah, why not you? He could follow me. You never know."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

"What? You got presents too?" Braden asked, catching only the end of their conversation.

"Of course we did. We got you. That's presents enough for us."

Braden giggled. "Look what Jimmy got me! Movies!"

They looked down to see _Monsters Inc._ and _Finding Nemo_ clutched in his hands.

"Hey, that's cool. Maybe we can watch one of them tomorrow afternoon when you get back from your sleep over."

"Yeah!"

"So... what did the others get you?"

"I got a toy car set! It's got big trucks in it too! And I got an Etcha Sketch! It's sooo cool!" 

* * *

When the presents were opened and the cake eaten the woman who'd greeted them at the door made an announcement, "for all birthdays celebrated here, we do something a little fun. Anyone who wishes to participate, please have your skates on and meet me in the middle of the rink."

"What are we doing?" Nick felt a slight panic in his stomach.

"I don't know, but we're going out there."

"G, no. I gotta hold onto something."

"Hold onto me." Greg gave him his patented Devil's grin and Nick felt his face flush.

"Daddy! Da! Are you coming?"

"I'm gonna watch you two have fun." Nick pushed Greg over to the rink.

"But Da!"

"No buts. I'll just fall down."

"Come on!" Jimmy pulled Braden away from Nick.

"I'm really not good on these skates, Rick. And my shoes are in some locker over there..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help you over to the railing." Warrick held out his elbow for Nick to hold onto. "But I'm letting you know I don't want to get in trouble with the Misses for this."

Nick could only laugh.

Everyone who'd gone out onto the floor, mostly the kids, were instructed to get in a large circle.

"Now, I'm sure you've all done the Hokey Pokey before. But how many of you have done it on skates?"

No one raised their hands and Nick chuckled at Braden's suddenly wide eyes.

"No offence, but Greg's gonna fall flat on his ass."

"What's he doing out there? Can he do that?" Catherine asked.

"I hope so."

"Guys, he's not seventy. I wish I could explain all the things he can do..."

"Please don't. Spare us the details."

Nick grinned. "Well, you're in luck. I don't kiss and tell anyway."

The music started up. Greg put his left foot out, brought it back, put it out and turned around with ease. Some of the kids had trouble and barely moved while others went crazy and didn't do the dance properly at all. Austin was helping little Patty stay upright as she turned around awkwardly.

"Sure, Austin can be moody sometimes," Nick overheard Jack talking to one of the other parents somewhere nearby. "She's thirteen after all. But today, thank God, she's in one of her best moods. She's a good kid though. Straight A student. Wants to work at a camp for underprivileged kids this summer."

When the dance was over it was announced that they would all be doing the Chicken Dance. The song started up and Nick could only laugh hysterically as Greg got into it with gusto, embarrassing his son, by squawking like a chicken that sounded more like it was dying than anything else. Fewer people fell down during this song, and he saw many relieved faces, though most of them were beaming with happiness and pride that they'd been able to do it.

"And one last special song that we always do," the woman announced. "The YMCA, only this time you'll be skating around the rink in reverse. This is for anyone who wants to join in. After this song we'll have you turn and continue skating counterclockwise as you have been."

Nick watched as Greg guided Braden towards the edge of the floor and showed him how to move his hands to the music as they skated. He enjoyed watching Braden with a look of extreme concentration on his face as he listened to the song for the cues he needed to make the hand motions.

Some of the parents got out on the floor now, found their children, and helped them along. He could tell it was a little disorienting for most of the skaters to be suddenly forced to skate in the opposite direction. Only a few children fell down and one adult but the ref was right there to help them up again.

"I did it, Da! I did it!" Braden excitedly exclaimed when he found Nick.

"Yeah, you were terrific out there! Someday you'll have to show me how to do that."

"Da!"

"What?"

"Daddy says you already know!"

"Oh... well... maybe... but not on skates."

"But you won't skate."

"Ha. You're trapped in a corner by your own son," Warrick laughed. "And I'm not gonna help get you out of it."

"Gee thanks, Rick. And here I thought you were my friend."

"Not when you're pitted against him, I'm not. He's just a kid. I don't fight kids."

"So you're taking his side then... what's a guy to do?"

"Find Greg. He'll defend your honor and all that."

Nick laughed a little. "Greg? Greg, I need some help over here!"

"You got yourself into that mess, honey. I'm not coming to your defenses."

Nick looked from Greg who was just passing them out on the floor to the man and boy in front of him. "What did I do to deserve this?" he muttered to himself. "They're all ganging up on me!"

"It's ok, Da. You carry me to get candy from machine?"

"Candy? You just had cake! And why can't you skate over there yourself?"

"I know. But I want candy. And my legs are tired."

"Alright. Just because it's your birthday I'll let you have some candy from the vending machine. But I can't carry you. I've still got skates on and I'll just bring us both down, even on this carpet. But look, you see all the chairs between here and the machine?"

Braden looked. "Yeah?"

"They're all bolted to the floor. That means they won't move so you can use them as a hand railing and you won't fall. Come on, I'll come with you. That way, if I fall, you'll be there to help me back up."

"Da!"

* * *

Once all the kids had left with their parents, Braden had gone home with Jimmy, and Austin had been picked up by a friend's mom, Nick began to help the staff clean up the mess they'd made. A gentle hand stopped him.

"G..."

"That's their job. Come skate with me."

"But the party's over."

"It doesn't have to be. We still have the place rented for another two hours."

"We do?" Another surprise and another mystery to add to the list.

"I told the team to stay. Jack's getting my bag from the car."

"You mean you're finally gonna tell me what's in it?"

"Nope." Jack walked over at that moment and handed Greg the bag. "I'm going to show you. Cause baby, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

With a flourish, he yanked off his rental skates, unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of old, worn out skates, not in-lines. By now, the whole team had come over to watch.

"G... why did you rent when you had your own?"

"Cause you wanted in-lines."

Nick felt bad now. "I'm sorry, hun."

"Don't be. This way I didn't steal Braden's show earlier." Greg was quick to lace up his old-fashioned black skates. Standing up, he skated toward the rink, off the carpet and onto the hardwood. "Ahh, this feels much better," he sighed, as he skated once around the rink, getting used to the older skates. "It's just like riding a bike."

"Greg, you're going to fall flat on your ass, just like I said earlier."

"Yeah, but I didn't. Did I?"

Nearing the team again, he changed position, putting his left skate on the front two wheels and spun around so he was skating backward, almost doing a Michael Jackson Moon Walk. When Nick saw his face, he saw that his husband's eyes had gone, once again, to that happy memory, and he wondered what it was, and if it was possible to join him. Or create better ones with him.

"He's not half bad," someone commented.

"Come on, Nicky. Let me romance you out on the floor."

"G... you know I can't skate."

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

"Go." Warrick pushed Nick forward, off the carpeted area toward Greg.

"Rick!" Nick screamed, his eyes wide. He heard laughter behind him and then he was falling into Greg's arms, solid Greg, who didn't even flinch when he caught him. Nick stopped, paused, realizing that Greg had caught him and they were both, indeed, still standing.

"I used to have his job when I was in highschool," Greg said, aiming his thumb at the ref on the other side of the rink.

"You did?"

"Best summer job I ever had. These were my skates. Haven't used them in years."

Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's waist.

"So, that's where you went in the car and just now."

Greg laughed. "That's where I went."

"So if you're so good, why'd you fall that first time?"

"Cause I didn't want you to feel all embarrassed alone."

"Then why didn't you fall with me the second time?"

"I'm sorry, babe. I just didn't feel like falling again."

Nick was still stiff, afraid of loosening up, least he fall over.

"That's your problem."

"Huh?" Nick looked at Greg as if he had three heads instead of one.

"You're too stiff. Loosen up a little. It'll make it easier. Make fluid movements, imagine yourself walking on the street. Or swiming. That kind of fluid."

"I really can't do this. Rick, he pushed me out here..."

"And with good reason, it seems. You need practice. This'll be easy. Just move with me."

"G... I..."

"Just move." Greg pulled him forward while he skated backwards.

Nick grabbed hold of Greg's arms and held on tight.

"Don't look so scared, Nick!" Catherine shouted.

He tried to laugh but it came out closer to a whimper than an actual laugh, turning his face red in embarrassment, once again. "You come out here then and try this!"

"I already know how to skate."

"Eyes on me," Greg let one of Nick's hips go and brought his chin around, locking their eyes together.

Staring into Greg's compelling, deep chocolate pools, he found he couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried.

"I love you," Greg whispered. "And I thank you. This day would not have been possible without you."

"What are you getting at?" his concentration on his feet was broken by Greg's words.

"I wouldn't have Braden in my life if I hadn't gotten together with you. And if he wasn't in our lives we wouldn't have had this awesome day."

"Not having this day with you and Braid, this life, would kill me now that I've experienced it first hand." Nick found that his hand had come up and was now caressing Greg's ear, and tugging on his earlobe, their public version of a kiss.

And then voices reached his ears. A chant. "Kiss, kiss, kiss..."

Time stood still as Greg brought their lips together. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever tasted and it kept getting better as each day passed. When they fell apart Catherine was meowing like a cat in recognition of her approval. Nick was startled to realize they were almost back to the point where he'd first collided with Greg and he was moving at least with semi-fluidness.

"See? I told you, you could do it."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, I guess you were right."

They were joined on the floor, moments later by Jack and Bobby, who held hands while they skated together with ease.

"Come on, Warrick, I'm sure Greg's skates'll fit you," Sara teased.

"No way. No way am I going out there."

"Well, you forced Nick."

"But that's different."

"How?"

"It just is, ok?"

"He's just jealous cause Nick's got me, that's all," Greg joked. "But I'm sorry Warrick. Kissing you just wouldn't be the same as kissing Nick. No offense."

Warrick snorted. "None taken. I wouldn't want to kiss you either."

Greg guided Nick off the floor as both Sara and Catherine pulled Grissom with them.

"Do you think Braid's doing ok?" Greg asked when they sat down.

Nick looked at him to see genuine concern on his face.

"You know, Brass once told me 'The first time you have to send them away and say goodbye is always the hardest. But it never gets any easier.'"

"He was damn right."

"He's got both our cell numbers. He'll call if he needs us. Now go skate. I want to watch you have fun."

Greg stood up with a quick kiss. "I wish you'd join me."

"I might in awhile. Right now, I just want to watch," Nick smiled.

His husband skated off, did a tight spin on the floor before he began to skate fast around the rink. When he reached Bobby and Jack he circled around them, eliciting a surprised yell from both men. He only grinned and continued on toward the other three on the floor. Sara was alone while Catherine continued to help their boss. Greg skated around Sara and at the last moment, grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, with him. She screeched in surprise but then laughed through their fast pace. When he pulled her in a tight circle around Grissom and Catherine she screamed his name. He let her go and skated on.

Nick laughed at the spectacle Greg was making of himself as he picked up Greg's discarded rental skates and pushed them toward Warrick. "Put these on and get out there," he ordered. "If I had to do it so do you. You only have to go around once. That's it."

Warrick protested but Nick was able to wear him down quickly and get him into the skates. The CSI stumbled out onto the floor where his legs promptly flew out from under him just as Greg skated by. The younger CSI spun around and came back to help Warrick back up onto his feet before the ref had time to make it over.

"I'm not holding onto you, looking into your eyes, or kissing you, Sanders."

"Who said anything about any of that?"

"Just get me over to the railing and I'll be fine."

"That means you'll have to hold onto me then. Can you handle that?"

Warrick groaned. "Nick, I'm gonna kill you for this, I swear."

"Only once around, Rick. That's all."

Nick leaned back in his seat, spreading his arms across the other chairs next to him and feeling completely relaxed. He truly had the best view in the house. While they weren't blood related, these people he worked with day-in an day-out were close enough to be considered family, just like Greg's parents and grandparents in California and his own brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, cousins, and parents in Texas.

He suddenly realized that having the team here, where there was no crime or dead body concerned, meant the world to him. Here, there was less of a chance any one of them could be hurt, less of a chance something could get to them the way child abuse cases got to him. Here, there was no stress of the job. Nothing but a good time had by all.

Just being able to watch them have fun together, laughing, jibing each other, made him feel like the luckiest person on the face of the earth. And when he remembered Braden giving Greg his special goodbye hug before he'd left for his first sleep over with Jimmy, it made him feel that much more lucky. Life couldn't get much better than it was right then. In fact... he didn't think it could at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the last time I went skating. I'm an in-line girl, never could figure out the old skates, but watching the refs skate so easily made me think those skates would be perfect for Greg, and I think he would have made a cool ref in high school. And yes, at my old hometown rink they always did the Hokey Pokey, the YMCA and the Chicken Dance right after a birthday party, at least those that were happening during public skate times. This meant that anyone could join in, whether they knew the birthday kid or not. Yes, that means I've had plenty of experience doing all three on skates. Lol.
> 
> BTW, I had no idea I was inadvertently naming Bobby's husband after Jack from Titanic, until I got to this chapter, which is why I put that little line in about the Titanic victim. Ah, a little humor, I think, though I'm sure there are plenty of Jack Dawson's in the real world just the same. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please do review! You know that's what makes my day!


	8. No Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brass doesn't show up personally to deliver bad news if there's any hope left at all. Braden is six, in this, the eighth chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is full of angst and a character death. But I promise a happy ending.

Greg slid the puzzle piece into its place in the puzzle spread out over the length of the coffee table.

"Yay! You found the clown's face!" Braden exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"You're good at this, Daddy."

"But you're better." Greg poked his son in the ribs, eliciting a giggle from the boy. "Look at that awesome job you're doing on that edge."

"You think we can get this done before Da comes home?"

"At this rate, we'll have no problem."

"You think he'll like it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?" Greg spoke the last three words automatically, while his mind went back to his last conversation with Nick many hours ago and his unanswered phone calls since then. Where was his husband? He should have been home by now. Or he should have called to say he was running late.

"Daddy? What're you thinking about?"

Greg snapped back to attention. "Nothing. Just how much he's gonna love your puzzle, that's all."

"Oh."

A loud knock sounded at the front door.

"Who would drop by this early in the morning?" Greg wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Braden looked up at him.

Another knock sounded.

"Coming! I'm coming!" he called, getting to his feet.

When he opened the door he could feel the waves of surprise and slight shock radiating from his head to his toes. "Jim? What are you doing here?" He looked beyond the Captain to see that he was alone.

"I'm sorry... Greg... there's no easy way to say this..."

He saw the hard lines on Brass's face. Hard, unrelenting lines that seemed to have grown deeper since he'd seen him the night before at work.

"No..." Greg backed away from the door, his hand gripping the knob. "No... I know you don't make house calls if there's any hope at all." He worried his lips between his teeth, biting down until he'd drawn blood. "No..." his forehead creased. "Please, dear God, no..."

"I'm sorry, Greg."

"Go back to the station and you call me!" he shouted, his voice cracking. "You call me! Damn it!" He spun away from Brass, hugging himself.

"I'm really sorry. We did everything we could."

From the livingroom Braden was watching his father, hands paused in midair with a puzzle piece clutched in his fingers.

Greg turned back around. "What did he do? Was he playing hero again?"

Brass sighed. "No. He was working the scene when the killer came back. He required surgery to get the bullet out... But he just didn't make it. At least Nick was a good shot. The other guy's got a bullet lodged in his brain for his efforts though."

Greg slammed the door in his face, before sinking to the floor where he'd been standing.

"Daddy?"

Greg drew his knees to his chest and hugged them, trying to quell the fear and the sharp pain rising within his heart like a knife.

Braden was by his side in a moment, sitting beside him, facing him, wrapping his small arms around him. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

But Greg couldn't speak, couldn't force the words out of his throat. He closed his eyes and was granted the smiling face of his husband. His late husband. He let out an anguished cry and hugged his knees tighter.

"Your lip, Daddy, it's bleeding."

He could taste the blood on his tongue. He bit down harder on his lips, burying his face in his knees.

A wet nose nudged his arm for a moment before he heard Comet lay down beside them.

When Braden got tired of staring at him, waiting for a response, he rested his head on Greg's shoulder, hugging his arm, keeping them close. Greg felt all his thoughts slowly drain away until his mind was completely blank and he was aware of nothing at all.

* * *

How long they sat there, he didn't know. Minutes? Hours? Finally, he wrenched his knees from his deathly grip and stood up, feeling drained, and still in a state of shock.

"Finish your puzzle," he heard himself say. "You'll want to have that finished for your Da when he comes home." And then he choked, half sobbed, and ran up the stairs to their bedroom, leaving Braden alone in the livingroom, staring after him with confusion written on his precious face.

Upstairs, Greg found himself resting his head on Nick's pillow, looking at the framed photographs on his husband's nightstand. The first had been taken on their wedding night. The second was a family shot taken not long after they'd adopted Braden and Comet.

"What about Braden? What about our life together?" his voice sounded broken, even to his own ears. "I thought we had a relationship." He paused to take in a deep ragged breath. "What are you doing going out into the field alone, without me?" his voice lowered to a whisper. "You know I can't follow you there."

Then he was silent.

* * *

Comet entered the room and nudged Greg's arm, whining. When he didn't reach out to pet her, or get up to feed her or let her out, she left the room and went back downstairs. Greg continued to stare into space, his knees to his chest once again, in a fetal position.

* * *

"I fed Comet," a small voice met his ears from the doorway, though he failed to acknowledge that he'd heard it. "And I was careful and made sure the gate was closed when I let her out in the back yard." There was a pause. "I had milk and a cheese sandwich for lunch. You want some? I'll make you lunch."

When he got no response, the boy went downstairs and came back a short while later with a glass of milk and a piece of whole wheat bread and a slice of American cheese on a plate. He held them out to his father, but Greg didn't move. He set them both on Nick's nightstand before giving Greg a hug and a kiss.

"I love you, Daddy."

He watched his father for a moment before finding his way back down to the livingroom.

* * *

"Nicky..." Greg whimpered to the silent room, to whomever was listening upstairs. "Nicky...please... don't do this to me..."

* * *

The house phone began to ring and Braden appeared with the cordless in his small hands. He held it out to Greg. The phone continued to ring, as he noted the uneaten lunch and the fact that his father hadn't moved since he'd last seen him.

"Da told me never to answer the phone... I'm not old enough yet..."

His words fell on deaf ears and went unanswered. The phone stopped ringing. Looking at the floor, Braden's shoulders slumped as he turned and left the room.

The house phone began to ring again. Greg's son appeared in the doorway, but he hadn't brought the phone with him this time, and he didn't enter. He peered around the corner, watching his father, until the phone stopped. He disappeared again.

* * *

On his own nightstand, Greg's cell phone started ringing, a hard rock song as his ring tone. He wasn't sure how long it rang before it stopped.

* * *

Someone was knocking on the front door. He thought he heard a voice call out, but wasn't sure. There was the lock clicking back and the door opening. Was Nick home already?

"Greg? Greg, are you here?"

Then the sound of scampering feet, of two beings running. Greg closed his eyes, and tried to shut out the noise. Feet on the stairs. Several feet. Greg hugged himself tighter, willing it all to go away, closing himself off from the world.

"Greg?" a familiar voice was at his bedside.

Someone was falling to their knees beside him. A large hand gently landed on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Greg, honey, it's me. Jack. Open your eyes. Come on. Everything's going to be ok."

Greg tried to curl into himself even further.

"Please, Daddy," the small voice sounded scared and worried.

"Everyone's working hard to solve the case. Bobby called me to come check on you. Said you weren't answering your phone... They made a mistake, Greg. The hospital made a mistake." Even though he wasn't getting a response, Jack soldiered on, intent on getting his important message to Greg. "The man that shot him was Nicholas Stokers. He had a bullet lodged in his head, and they tried to get it out. Hours of surgery. But he didn't make it. Nick, your Nicky, only had two bullets to his shoulder. They were able to get them out and patch him up. He's gonna be just fine, Greg."

Jack paused. "Come on, let me drive you to the hospital. I'll drop Comet off at our house and Austin can look after her. I'll watch Braden for you. But you've got to open those eyes for me and get up. Nick wouldn't want to see you like this, would he?"

Greg's eyes blinked open and he registered Bobby's husband kneeling in front of him. Braden was standing in the doorway hugging Comet. Jack asked him to get a wet paper towel. When the boy returned Jack gently wiped the dried blood from Greg's lips without a word.

"He's ok?" Greg managed, sounding hollow.

"Yes. Nick's ok. He's been asking for you." He held out his hand and helped Greg to stand up and stretch his muscles. "Braden, if you have anything you want to take with you to give you something to do, you should go get it now."

The boy ran down the hall toward his bedroom.

Greg was lead downstairs and left at the front door, clutching the arm of a nearby chair for support as images of Brass delivering bad news rocked through him..

Jack came back a moment later with Comet on her leash. Braden appeared with his backpack. Jack shut the lights off and together, they left the house. Greg realized the sun was beginning to set as his friend used the spare key Nick had given him when they'd first moved in to lock the door behind them.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital after dropping the dog off with Jack's daughter, Greg was ushered down the hall and stopped at an open door.

"Da!" Braden exclaimed.

"You stay out here with me," Jack whispered. "You can see him in a little bit."

"But why?"

Greg looked up and saw his husband in the hospital bed, wide awake. Nothing else captivated his attention in that moment. His lips quivered. His eyes welled up, and tears finally fell, rolling and tumbling down his cheeks as if they were a mountainside waterfall. His breathing came in gasps as he entered the room and reached out blindly with his fingertips. Nick's hands met his and brought them down to his chest where Greg could feel his steady heartbeat.

"I'm sorry the hospital screwed up, babe," Nick whispered.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Greg carefully lay down beside him, resting an arm around him, sobbing into the flimsy hospital gown. "I love you, Nicky."

"I love you too." Nick leaned over as best he could to give Greg a kiss to the top of his head.

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I'm not planning on it, G. You keep me going in this world, you know that? I need you too much."

Greg looked up at Nick, his eyes shining, his face still running with tears. "I... I don't know what happened. Brass showed up... and I lost it..."

"It's alright. It's all over now," Nick soothed. "How's Braid? Did you tell him?"

Greg shook his head.

"Da! Da! I'm right here!" Braden ran into the room then, wrenching out of Jack's grasp on his shoulder out in the hallway. He climbed up onto the bed on Nick's other side and gave him a hug. "I've been a big boy today! I fed Comet and took her outside and I made sandwiches." His expressive brown eyes looked worriedly over at Greg. "But Daddy didn't have any."

"I'm sorry, Braid." Now all Greg felt was guilty. "I guess I just wasn't hungry." He reached out to the boy and squeezed his hand, trying to wipe his tears away. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

Braden gave him a calculating stare, as if he were testing Greg to see if he was telling the truth. "Why are you crying, Daddy? Da cries during sad movies, but you don't."

Nick rubbed small circles into Greg's back as he spoke, "there was an accident at work and they had to bring me here to patch me up. Another man died here with a similar name to mine and they gave your Daddy the wrong information."

"So... they said you... you... that you..." the boy looked at him with wide eyes starting to turn as glassy as Greg's.

"Yeah they did."

He dived back in for another tight hug. "Why'd he die?"

Nick gave a heavy sigh. "Someone shot him."

The brown eyes exploded and his head shot up. "Why'd they do that? You said that was bad."

"It was in self-defense."

Greg saw the pained look on Nick's face.

"What's that?"

"The man that died was going to hurt the other man, so he did what he could to protect himself."

"That's ok, though, right? If he was gonna hurt him?"

"I hope so. He'll just have to wait and see what a judge and jury have to say."

The boy nodded, seeming to recall the explanation of what a judge and jury were from their conversation a few weeks back. Greg only held Nick tighter at the thought of a jury convicting his husband for protecting himself.

"Is the other man, the one he was gonna hurt, is he ok?" Braden continued his sudden list of questions.

"Yeah, kiddo. He's ok, now that he's back with his family where he belongs."

"He's got a good family then?"

"Only the best. I know he wouldn't trade them for the world." Nick smiled.

Braden curled up at his side, resting his head on his father's chest close to Greg's.

"Good. Then he'll be ok."


	9. Money Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden starts seriously taking after Greg and not even Nick can persuade him to a different path. Braden is seven, in this, the ninth chapter.

Nick walked gingerly into the drug store as Greg held the door open for him.

"You know, you could have stayed in the car."

"I know."

Inside the store, Braden ran ahead of them, as if drawn by some invisible force, straight to the candy isle.

"Braid, this way."

"But Daddy!"

"No buts. Come on."

The seven year old protested but followed his fathers just the same. "Why are we here?"

"Cause your Da needs pain medication for his shoulder."

"G. Isle. Turn. Now."

"Turning. Turning." Greg cruised down the isle and grabbed the ointment Nick needed. He spun back and headed for the cashier.

When they arrived, Braden began scrutinizing the ring pops at the register to find the flavor he wanted. Nick reached for his wallet.

"Put that away!" Greg admonished. "You'll only injure your shoulder pulling that stupid thing out. I've got this."

Nick, his face turning a slight shade of pink put his wallet back into his pocket as Greg dug out his wad of bills and credit cards held together with a rubber band. Taking the band off, he peeled back a few bills and paid for the medicated ointment.

A light pulling on Nick's pant leg stopped him just before they were about to leave. Braden held up an orange cream flavored ring pop. "Can I get this?"

"How much have you saved up in your allowance?"

The boy pulled a bill from his pocket. Looking at it closely, he held his right hand up, all five fingers pointing toward the sky. "This many!"

Nick nodded. "And how much is the ring pop?"

He looked at the package carefully. "Seventy-nine cents!"

"Don't forget about the tax kiddo."

"I won't."

"So, you think you can afford that? You're not going to want that money for something else later on, are you? Something more important?"

He shook his head wildly.

"OK, then yes, you can get the ring pop, if you really want it."

"Yay!"

"Put it on the counter so the nice lady can ring it up for you," Greg told him.

He carefully set it down on the counter top and looked up at the smiling cashier as she rang up his ring pop. When she gave him the final price, including the tax, he looked at his money, his brow furrowing in concentration before he finally handed it to her. "Is that right?"

"Yes, it is. And you get some change back," she said.

"I do?"

"Yup." She gave him four dollars and change, watching as his eyes widened at the sight of the money she was handing him, obviously surprised he was getting so much back.

He looked up at his fathers. "I want a rubber band!"

"What? Why?" Nick was confused.

"Cause Daddy's got one! I need one!"

Nick looked over at Greg and would have burst into laughter if his shoulder wasn't still in pain.

"Sorry, Braid, but I don't have a rubber band. We'll get one when we get home, ok?"

"No! I need one now! It'll come all apart... I'll loose it!"

"You know, I might have an old change purse at home you can have."

"No! It's gotta be a rubber band!"

"But we don't have one."

"Da!"

"Here, I've got plenty." The woman behind the counter handed Braden a rubber band.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you!" Braden ducked his head shyly and wrapped his bills in the band and slid it into his pocket, along with his coins.

Guiding him out of the store by the shoulders, Nick mouthed a 'thank you' to the cashier. She smiled and waved to Braden.

"We need to get you a new wallet, babe," he murmured to Greg.

"But you know how picky I am about things like that. It has to be just right to replace my Manson one. And you're being stubborn, not letting me get another Manson wallet."

"I know. But apparently, I was right to be, the way he's trying to take after you in everything you do." Nick winced in pain.

Greg looked back at his husband as they headed out to the parking lot. "Alright, Nick, my vote is to pause this shopping excursion and head home."

"Um... why?"

"Your shoulder hurts. You should get comfortable and going shopping for his first day back at school won't help that."

"I'll be fine, just let me get that stuff on. As it is, we don't have time to put this off. We worked hard to get this time off together. I don't want to ruin that."

At the car Greg dragged him into the back seat, telling Braden to sit on the front passenger side.

"Greg! What are you doing?!" Nick hollered in surprise.

"If we're not giving up this shopping trip, then you're letting me fix your shoulder the right way."

Sitting behind him, Greg helped him ease his shirt off his left shoulder and wrenched the cap off the ointment, intent on getting Nick's shoulder to feel better sooner.

"It's never been this bad before, has it?" Greg asked, working the ointment into the skin before him.

Nick gasped.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. It's ok. And... well... no... it hasn't."

"You're lying."

Nick felt his face turn hot from the pain but it turned pinker still when Greg pinpointed his lie. He almost hated that Greg could tell when he was lying so easily. "Only once. But it was a long time ago."

"Do you suppose the shrapnel is moving? Maybe we should..."

"The doctor said this would happen, G. He said there would be chronic pain. There's nothing we can do about it... just... ow!"

"You've got a knot in your shoulder, which, I'm sure isn't helping you any. Let me work out the tension while I'm at it back here."

"Don't kill me!"

There was a lengthy pause before Nick realized what he'd said.

"G... I didn't mean..."

"No, it's ok. Forget it."

From the front passenger seat Braden watched his fathers with only slight interest as he sucked on his orange cream ring pop. For him, this was nothing new, and the look on his face clearly said so. Nick's heart broke at the idea that his son had to live through this. That what was supposed to be a happy shopping trip to buy him new school supplies and clothes had turned into this. He was determined to feel better and soldier on to make this trip happy again.

As the cream worked its way into his skin he felt relief finally coming over his shoulder. Greg worked out the tension that had built up over time, and even though it hurt like hell, he could tell it was helping too.

When his shirt was back on again Braden was already jumping out of the car, excited to finish their shopping. Nick grabbed Greg's wrist as his husband turned to follow Braden out of the car. He faced a surprised Greg with beautiful brown orbs staring wide at him. He smiled and tugged on his earlobe. "I love you."

Greg smiled then. "Love you too."

Their car door was wrenched open by small, eager hands and they quickly got out to follow their son into the mall across the street.

Just inside the front door Greg stopped abruptly at a store window, Nick nearly running into him.

"Braden! Hold up!"

"Aw, Da!"

"G?"

Greg was staring into the window of what appeared to be a leather goods store. If they weren't in a public place he was sure his husband would be drooling and he'd be laughing, the way his eyes were so huge.

"That's the one I want." He pointed to a tanned billfold with an intricate design of a leaf-less tree tooled into it.

"Go. Go ask him about it." Nick prodded him into the store. "I'll wait here with Braden," he added when it appeared the boy was getting antsy.

Greg entered the store and Nick guided Braden to a bench nearby.

"I thought we were going shopping for me? What's Daddy getting?"

"We'll see what he comes out with. He saw something in the window. When he's done here we'll get to the stores for you. I promise."

"Ok."

They only had one minute more to wait until Greg came back out of the leather goods store, his hands empty.

"Well?" Nick stood up.

"A local artist made that by hand. He wants a pretty penny for it, which I'm not about to spend on a wallet... even though it is absolutely perfect. So, shall we get some new clothes for your first day back at school, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Braden jumped up and down. "And I need a notebook too!"

"Don't worry, your Da's got everything on a huge long list, so we won't forget anything."

Braden giggled before looking up at Nick. "How long's the list?" he asked.

"It's this long." Nick held his arms out wide, laughing with his son.

"That's long!"

"Well, stop growing and stop going to school... and stop playing... and maybe we can shorten it a bit. Ok?"

"No! I can't stop doing those things! I'd miss Jimmy and Patty! And I wanna be big like you and Daddy!"

* * *

Sitting in a booth at Friendly's waiting for their dinner to be served several agonizing hours later, Braden asked Nick what was in the small bag at his feet. He'd carefully separated the bag in question from the others piled on the seat beside him so it wouldn't get lost.

"Well... I don't know if you remember this, but tomorrow is a very special day."

Greg nodded and looked down at the boy sitting next to him. "Yup, he's right."

"I know what day it is! It's the day I came home."

Nick smiled, his heart seeming to swell beyond its capacity at the happiness he felt.

"Yeah... the day you came home... I can't believe it's been four years already..." His mind drifted back to that hard day, convincing Braden their home was his forever home.

"Nick?" He came out of his thoughts to see Greg watching him. "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, right, well, umm... I got you both something in honor of tomorrow, because you both mean so much to me." He felt like he was giving an acceptance speech at an award ceremony, but he kept his composure. What he needed to say was important. "I think back on everything we've been through and done, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Greg stared at him, eyes wide, and he was sure Greg was both surprised that he'd gotten him something and feeling a little emotional just then.

"You mean you got me a present?" Of course Braden was excited over the gift, he was still a little boy after all.

"I sure did." Nick picked up the bag labeled 'Target' which had been sitting at his feet.

"Nick?" Greg sounded confused. "We've never..."

"I know. Just open it." Nick took out two boxes from the bag, neither of which had come from Target. He handed one to each of them.

Braden tore into his first as both of his fathers watched. His small eyes grew big when he unearthed the velcro wallet complete with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles logo on the front and a group picture of the four teenage dudes on the back.

"Wow! This is sooo cool!" With a little nudging from Greg he looked up at Nick. "Thanks Da."

"You're welcome kiddo."

Braden was already pulling at the velcro and digging into his pocket to put his money inside.

"Nick... just what have you gone and done here?" Greg asked, looking from Braden's wallet to the small box in his hands.

"Just open it, G."

"But Nick..."

"Greg..."

His husband carefully opened the box and when it was opened his eyes popped out of his head and his mouth hung wide open. Nick only smiled his wide smile at the look on Greg's face. He'd been sure Greg knew what was in the box before he'd opened it, and if he had, the shock was proof enough that he'd done the right thing.

"Nick..." Greg breathed. "Oh my God..."

"You like it?"

"Of course... but... it's too expensive! That's why I didn't buy it myself." Greg pulled out the tanned leather wallet with the tree tooled into it.

"Oooh, that's pretty Daddy," Braden said, leaning over to see what Greg had gotten.

"Yeah, well, you're worth it," Nick said, taking Greg's free hand in his and squeezing it tight. "You both are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this actually came from my personal experience as a cashier. One of my customers wanted a rubber band for her money, but the man she was with didn't have one and said he'd get her one when they got back to the group home where she lived. But she was adamant, she had to have that rubber band asap. I happened to have a few at the register so I gave her one. When they left, the man mouthed a thank you to me for heading off what could have easily turned into a loud tantrum right there in the café. I couldn't stop thinking about the incident and decided to write it down as a story, replacing the older woman with a young Braden and his fathers.


	10. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is offered a promotion at work which would mean changes Greg isn't willing to accept. Braden is eight years old, in this, the tenth chapter.

"So what did Grissom want to talk about earlier that took so long?" Greg asked as he dried the last of the dinner dishes Nick handed him.

"I do need to talk to you about that." Nick rung out the dish cloth and draped it over the faucet before grabbing the sponge and wiping down the counter.

"So talk."

Nick stopped and turned to face Greg. "They want to promote me to supervisor," he breathed out in one quick rush.

Greg's eyes searched his face for any hints of a lie or a joke, and when he didn't find any, a bright smile curved at his lips. "Wow... Are you serious?" But then he stopped to think about it. "Wait... what about Grissom? Where's he going?"

"I can't be your supervisor, G. I don't want to be either."

"But..."

"Dayshift needs someone."

Greg took a step back.

"Ecklie thinks I'm capable."

His husband's eyes widened. "What did you tell him?"

"That I'd talk to you and think about it."

Worry creased his brow.

"G, do you know what this means?" he sounded hopeful, even to himself.

"I'll loose you."

Nick was confused. "What?" He'd been sure Greg would be happy for him, for this promotion. There were so many good things it could mean for their family. He lifted Greg's chin so he could see his face and his beautiful brown eyes which had gone dark. "Babe?"

Conflicting emotions clouded his eyes. "No. I have to say no."

"But..."

"No!" Greg pushed Nick away.

"Don't you understand what this means for me?! Don't you remember how long it took Griss to let me work solo?!"

"Of course I do! You know he made me wait longer!"

"Then why are you saying no?" Nick wasn't sure at which point their voices rose to a shouting match, but he was too confused to care. Why wasn't Greg happy about this? For him?

Somewhere in the otherwise dark house Comet barked in response to their raised voices.

"Comet! Shush!"

The dog was silent.

"Grissom never leaves his desk! He works longer hours than we do! And the same thing happened when Catherine was head of swing shift! I don't want that to be you! And I know you won't be happy behind a desk pushing papers all day!"

"I won't be pushing papers all day. And how do you know I won't be happy? How could you ever know a thing like that? I want this!"

"You used to say I knew you so well! Better even, than you knew yourself! So, what happened? Huh? What happened to that, Nicholas!"

In the darkness of the livingroom Comet whined.

"Hush!" Nick hissed.

The Greyhound stopped her worried whining.

"Greg, please..."

The front door slammed shut and both men's heads shot up and swivelled toward the livingroom.

"Braden?"

"Comet?"

Greg ran upstairs while Nick dashed into the livingroom, flipping on the lights as he went. The room was empty. Greg's face was pale as he nearly fell down the stairs.

"He's not in bed... or the bathroom..."

Panic flew into Nick, swirled around his head until he was nearly blind. "Did you check the other rooms?"

Greg nodded.

Finding the door knob he yanked it open and ran outside. The darkness was thick, like a choking scarf not even the moon could penetrate.

"Braid?" he was surprised at how normal his voice sounded as his heart raced.

No one was in their backyard. No one was behind the pile of lumber Nick had assembled to build the tree house Braden wanted.

Greg's breathing came in gasps behind him and as he turned, Greg was already running, frantically searching for their son. "Braden? Braid?" worry laced his voice, and then he choked, whirled around. "Kidnappers."

"No, Greg." Nick stepped forward to meet him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Don't think like that, G. Come on, he can't be far."

Together, they walked down the street, each calling Braden's name in different directions.

"Greg? Nick?" A car door slammed shut somewhere nearby.

Both men turned to see Bobby Dawson just getting out of his car wearing a suit and loose tie.

"Bobby? What's with the duds?"

"I'm just getting back from work. Had to go to court for a high profile case. What're you two up to?"

Nick felt Greg shudder beside him "We're looking for Braden. He was there... and then he wasn't."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"I know."

"Comet with him?"

"Yeah, we think so."

"Let me change my clothes and we'll all help you look. He shouldn't be out alone this late at night."

Relief flooded through Nick at the thought of help, though his stomach was still doing flip flops all over the place. He tried not to think about someone deliberately wanting to kidnap and harm their son, but since the idea had entered his brain, it seemed to find it a cozy home and wouldn't leave. Many people in the city would have reason enough to hate them and some of the criminals they'd helped put away would be willing, if given the chance, to hurt them in any way possible. Nick shook the idea out of his head.

Sitting in the Dawson's livingroom with Jack and Austin while they waited for Bobby to change, Greg sat beside him, leaning into him, trying to hold himself together.

"Did you check the park?" Austin asked.

Nick looked up at her quizzically.

"I ran away once. Hid in the park. There's lots of good places to hide in the park."

"Worst nightmare of my life," Jack said quietly, and Nick understood exactly what he'd gone through.

Greg was still trembling when Bobby returned dressed more appropriately in jeans and a t-shirt. "Don't worry, Greg. We'll find him," Bobby said.

Nick looked at the man ensconced in his arms, realizing his husband's face was now as white as a sheet. "Greg?"

He was staring off into space.

"G..."

"It's ok. I'm ok. Can we go now?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

The five of them split up so no matter which group found him first, one of his fathers would be there. Greg and Bobby headed in one direction while Nick, Jack, and Austin backtracked past the Sanders-Stokes house to the park.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Braden was in bed. Greg and I were talking... I guess it escalated to an argument." Nick stopped at the edge of the playground. "We hardly ever fight..."

Austin looked up at him sympathetically before moving away to search for the boy.

"Come," Jack ushered Nick forward and began calling Braden's name.

Austin was calling Comet.

An urgent bark came from the trees on the other side of the park. Nick's head shot up, eyes wide. He began running for them before he even knew what was happening, running through the playground, pushing swings aside, hoping over the lower end on a teeter totter. He started to fear the worst when Comet barked again. And he was sure it was Comet, even though he'd only heard the Greyhound bark once or twice before that night. A sniffle caught his ear and he crashed through the trees, not caring if possible kidnappers had guns and the guts to shoot him.

What he found almost broke his heart. Braden was sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around Comet's neck. His tear stained face was buried in the dog's fur. No one else was present. Comet whined when she saw Nick, falling to his knees in front of the boy.

"Da?" Braden raised his head to see him.

"I'm right here, Braid... I'm here... I'm here..." he repeated, as if trying to reassure himself as well as his son. "Are you ok?"

The boy nodded, moving to Nick, asking to be held close in that silent way he would press the side of his face into Nick's chest, holding his arms close to his own. Nick remembered this all too well from past experiences with nightmares.

"Are you still mad?"

"What?! You think I'm mad at you? Why would you think..."

"You and Daddy were yelling."

Clutching his son to him, he took in a deep ragged breath, remembering the argument with Greg not that long ago.

"We... we were just disagreeing on something. It had nothing to do with you, I promise."

"You sure?"

Nick picked Braden up and turned to walk back to the park. But as he turned, Greg was standing there, blocking his path and breathing hard, as if he'd just run a mile in ten seconds.

"Positive. We're ok. It was nothing. Stupid, really. Nothing at all," Nick assured him.

Then Greg was moving forward, looking from his husband to his son with questioning eyes.

"He's fine. Still weighs a ton since the last time I checked, but otherwise..."

"Da!" Braden looked up at him.

Nick grinned, relief finally flooding his body. "Yeah, I know. You're getting big like me."

"Put me down! I can walk! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Ok, ok." Nick set him down. "Phew."

Braden turned to leave the trees when he saw Greg and the odd mixture of emotions sliding over his face. "Daddy?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

The boy nodded. "But you scared me first."

"I'm sorry for that," Greg welcomed him into his own arms for a brief hug. "Your Da was right. It was over something stupidly small and... I'm just glad nothing happened to you."

"I don't like it when you yell."

Greg sighed. "Neither do we. We didn't plan for that to happen. It just did. And I can't promise it won't happen again. Arguing is part of life, part of living with other people, having to make sacrifices for them, even when you don't want to, or somehow reaching middle ground together. That's just the way it goes. Ok?"

"I guess."

"Don't you see kids fight at school?" Austin suddenly spoke up. She was standing not too far away near her parents.

Braden nodded. "Yeah. But that's different. I don't live with them. I can go home and get away from them. But at home, I have no where else to go."

"Good point."

With Comet's leash in one hand, Nick ushered both boys back out to the open space of the park where the other three were waiting for them. "You can't run away, Braid. But if it ever happens again, you can always tell us to tone it down. Though I hope you never have to."

"I can?"

"What? You think we won't listen to you?"

"Well..."

"What did you beg us to get you for your last birthday?" Greg asked, the timber of his voice much cheerier than it had been.

"The Ninja Turtles movie!"

"And what did you get?"

Braden thought about it. But it was clear he was thinking over more than just the second question Greg had asked him. "You'll really listen to me like that?"

"Without a doubt, kiddo."

Braden nodded solemnly. "Ok. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

Nick lay on his back in bed, with Greg burrowed into his side, their arms wrapped around each other. He felt the other man shiver beside him.

"Nick, I'm gonna be sick. I really think I am," Greg mumbled against him in the four am darkness.

"Shhh, it's gonna be ok."

"Forget what I said earlier. Take the promotion. I'm really, really proud of you. I should have said that before. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so selfish."

"But you were right."

"No I wasn't. You deserve this promotion like no one else and I was just being stupid."

"And now you're wrong, babe. Tonight made me think. If I took that promotion we'd be on different shifts. We'd never see each other. And that would kill me. I don't want to be stuck only seeing you for five minutes when you get home from work just before I leave. I'll tell Ecklie tomorrow to pick someone else."

"But if you did take it we wouldn't need a babysitter. Nick, you could be here with Braden at night and I could..."

"Stop. No. Because what time would we have together as a family?" Unable to kiss his well-buried husband he settled for an ear caress instead.

"Da?"

Nick turned his head at the small voice to see Braden in the doorway.

"Can't sleep."

"That's ok. Come on up. We can't either."

Greg looked up then. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Daddy."

Braden climbed up beside Nick, opposite Greg and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Don't split up," he said. "I love you together. Not apart."

Greg shifted until he could see Nick's face and gave a slight smile. "That's two against one. How can I compete with that?"

Nick ruffled the hair on each of their heads at the same time. "You're not supposed to."


	11. Tenth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds Nick in tears early one morning during a forensics conference in NYC and isn't sure what he should do about it. Braden is nine years old, in this, the eleventh chapter.

Greg was always a light sleeper when he stayed in hotel rooms. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when Nick's shifting woke him up. But Nick hardly ever moved when he slept. Wondering what had him up, he reached out blindly for him, his hand brushing against warm skin close to the edge of the bed.

"Nicky?"

"Go back to sleep sweetie." Greg heard the barely audible tremble in Nick's voice and was wide awake in an instant, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, mindful of their son sound asleep in the next bed over.

Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off into space, as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his chest into Nick's back.

Nick pointed at the alarm clock which read 12:05AM in it's brilliant red numbers.

"What?" Greg was confused. Of course working nights then attending a forensics conference during the day would screw with anyone's sleep schedule.

Then he remembered his last thoughts before falling asleep. Quickly, he changed position so that he was sitting in Nick's lap, facing him. He framed his husband's face with both of his hands, watching silent tears run down Nick's cheeks. He felt them on his own, his eyes watering until Nick was a blurry form in front of him. Not bothering to wipe them away, he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. When he was out of breath he pulled away to stare into Nick's eyes, still shimmering with tears.

"Someone once told me the passion dies after the tenth year."

"They must have been high on something."

"Yeah, crack." Greg leaned in and softly kissed a tear away. "I love you." He kissed another tear away. "I love you." Another tear. "I love you."

Finally, Nick claimed his lips, effectively stopping him. "I love you too... but please, don't go overboard here." Nick inclined his head toward the other bed.

"I won't. Talked to Warrick last night. His morning is empty as far as panel discussions go so he agreed to take Braden and do some fun stuff with him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember how he got Braid all excited about the Natural History Museum yesterday? And the Statue of Liberty?"

"He'll love that. So... What does that give us?"

"About five hours all to ourselves... complete with room service. And I told housekeeping to show up at noon, no earlier. They'll strip everything."

Nick groaned. "I'm so glad he's a deep sleeper and didn't hear what you just said."

"Not like he'd have understood it anyway." Greg gave a low snicker, before shifting and pulling Nick back onto the bed, resting his head on the pillow.

Nick caressed his ear and cheek before giving him a sweet kiss. "I love you," he whispered, before kissing him again. "Happy anniversary."


	12. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation becomes personal when Braden doesn't come home from school and no one seems to know where he is. Braden is ten years old, in this, the twelfth chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly hope this chapter makes up for the last one which was way too short, and had no action. If it seems like Braden is still three years old, that's my fault. I still picture him as a toddler sometimes, and I'm wondering if maybe I should have kept him at that age, but he will grow up, and the events of this chapter will help with that. Speaking of which, there is a violence WARNING. This chapter is not nice, and touches on a rough subject, if only briefly. Part of the inspiration for this chapter came from a documentary on skinheads I happened to come across on tv a few weeks back.

_Your son is gone. If you wish to see him again, alive, stop investigating my skinhead brother and give yourselves up for sacrifice._

* * *

"Where is he?" Nick asked the thirteen-year-old boy, Devon, in a voice that was almost too calm for the situation.

Greg stood close by, along with the detective Brass had assigned to their case. They stood on the front porch of Devon's parents' house, his mother next to him. Her hand was on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do. You know where they took him."

"I swear! I don't know!"

Nick moved forward, getting in the boy's face. "I know you know. And you'd better start talking..."

Greg pulled him back. "Nick!"

"Don't you dare threaten my son!"

Detective Harwood stepped between Nick and the boy. "Ma'am, the other boy we talked to mentioned your son was in the group Braden was last seen leaving school with."

"Well, he's already said he doesn't know anything about that Braden boy's disappearance and you can't even tell me this other boy's name. How's that gonna help?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we can't jeopardize the case in anyway. If Devon thinks of anything, please, give me a call." The detective handed her a business card before the three of them headed back toward his cruiser and their SUV.

"Nick," Greg stopped his husband.

Nick spun to face him, a tortured look in his eyes. His mouth opened to say something and then shut.

"You and I are going back to the station."

"What?" Nick's eyes widened and he stepped away from Greg.

"We need to take a step back from this. Let Detective Harwood do his job."

"Greg, no... no, you can't be serious... We need to find Braden. How can you not want to find him?"

"You know I want to. You know I'd do anything to get him back. But you're starting to jeopardize things. This is too personal for us to be involved."

"Please... G..."

"Give me the keys, Nick."

"No..."

"Nick... Hand them over. Now. I'm not giving you a choice."

He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed before grudgingly pulling his car keys out of his pocket and handing them to his husband.

"You can handle the rest of this without us, right?" Greg asked the detective after taking the offered keys.

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

"Greg, what did we do wrong?" Nick asked back at the station.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Greg held him in a tight embrace as they stood in the empty waiting area.

"Last time we fought."

"He didn't run away this time."

Another voice spoke up, "You didn't do anything." They looked up to see Bobby in the doorway. "I heard he was last scene with kids he didn't hang out with."

"That's what Jimmy and Patty both say."

"Then that's where you should be looking."

"We are... Detective Harwood is."

"You removed yourselves from the case?"

Greg nodded.

"Good thinking."

"Hey, how're you two holding up?" Warrick asked from behind Bobby as the other man moved further into the room.

"Don't ask." Nick shook his head.

"We'll find him. And don't you forget that."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try. It's just so hard on this side of the fence. I'm used to going out there and doing something."

"I heard Greg dragged you away."

Nick looked at his shoes. "He did. He had to. I don't know what I would have done..."

"We all face difficult times like these at least once in our lives. You'll live through it. We'll get the little guy back and he'll be just fine."

Nick didn't say anything and Greg's stomach was twisting further into knots.

"Bobby, where's my results?" someone asked.

"Coming! Guys? I've gotta get back. But please, keep me updated. If there's anything I or Jack can do, let me know."

"Thanks and we will."

"Listen, I've got a case to get back to. Keep me posted too, alright?"

"Sure," Greg's voice was barely a whisper.

Warrick and Bobby disappeared down the hall just as Jimmy walked in with his father."Hey Jimmy. Dan," Nick greeted.

Greg nodded beside him.

"I heard some guys talking about you at school today," Jimmy addressed them, hands fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. He was looking down.

The knotted stomach flipped over, forcing Greg to cover his mouth in case he was going to loose his lunch. He didn't.

"What did they say?" Nick asked.

"Said it was a sin... what you do. That it was wrong."

Both men looked up at his father.

"I see nothing wrong," Dan said.

"I don't understand. You're nice. What's wrong about that? What did you do that's so bad? I know lots of people who don't have a mom and a dad."

Greg knelt in front of him. "Well, some people just don't see what you see. And not everyone believes the same things you do."

"I don't get it."

"Um, think of it this way, I've known you for many years, right?"

"Right." Jimmy nodded emphatically.

"And I like you a lot, because I know you, and I've seen proof that you're a good kid. But someone else might hate red hair, for example. And just because they hate red hair means they don't like you. Even if they don't know you."

"That's not nice. Or fair."

"I know."

"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know."

"Just because you're together shouldn't mean people hate you. I'll show them!" Jimmy's hands turned to fists. "Bring those idiots on!"

"Jimmy! What's gotten into you?" his father asked.

The boy's shoulders slumped though his eyes were still alight with anger. "Sorry, Da. But it's not right!"

"I know it's not. But the officer we spoke to is going to do everything he can to find these boys and bring Braden home. Ok? That means you can stay out of it."

"Yeah, maybe."

Greg stood up. "Did you tell Detective Harwood?" he asked Dan.

"We were just in with Captain Brass."

"Good."

After they'd gone, Nick found a chair and Greg sat beside him, turning into him, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder, his lips barely touching his neck. Nick's face was buried in his hands. They sat this way for hours waiting for news on their son. Any news except that which Doc Robbins would tell them.

People came and went, some they knew, others they didn't. Those they knew looked in on them with expressions of condolence while everyone else either gave them odd looks or didn't seem to notice them at all.

With one arm resting on Nick's opposite shoulder, Greg rested his left hand on Nick's knee. His husband placed a hand over his and intertwined their fingers.

Catherine looked in, and, upon seeing them, walked over, setting a hand on Greg's shoulder. He knew she was there, felt her comforting hand, but couldn't bring himself to look up or say anything.

"I took over your skinhead case," she stated. "If I find something that relates to Braden, I'll be sure to let Harwood know."

A few moments later she left just as silently as she had come.

Minutes turned into an hour... into another... and another.

"We've got a lead."

Both men looked up to see Brass. "Harwood just called. He's got a location on Braden. We just have to find him."

Greg untangled himself from Nick and stood up. "We're coming with you."

"I was hoping you would."

"Where is he?" Nick asked, getting to his feet beside Greg.

"In an abandoned house off the strip. Harwood's headed there now."

* * *

Arriving at the old, grey, crumbling house, they found Harwood babysitting two young teenage boys sitting on the front steps, their hands cuffed behind their backs. Two patrol cars were parked beside Harwood's sedan, their officers inside, watching the action from where they sat.

"Captain, Jake Dent and Bleary Whet. Found them sitting right here on the front steps. They're not giving up his location."

Their eyes widened for a moment as they looked from Brass to the two CSIs.

"Captain?" the voice of the blonde teen, Bleary Whet, quavered just a little.

"You can't even file for missing persons until twenty-four hours have passed!" the other seemed more sure of himself and his knowledge of the law.

"Yes. Captain. And you forget about the ransom note you left for them." Brass inclined his head toward Nick and Greg. "I know you didn't sign that note. But once we get a writing sample, I'm sure it'll match up to one of you. Besides, they're close, personal friends, so they don't have to wait so long."

The blonde's eyes widened, while the long black haired teen's eyes narrowed.

"You can do that? Match writing..."

"Of course. It's easy. Like finger prints." Brass grinned.

"Friends? You call them..." Jake, the one who'd narrowed his eyes, half stood up, his handcuffs rattling together as he struggled to get free. Detective Harwood kept a steady gaze on him, ready to jump if he made one wrong move.

"Did I mention I work with them too?"

Jake sat down with a loud thump and two pairs of wide eyes landed on Braden's fathers.

"You know what that means? You do anything against them and you're doing it against the entire police department."

Jake Dent blinked and looked back at Brass. "How'd you find us here?"

"One of your friends gave you up."

"No, they wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well, they did. Next time, know exactly who you're messing with before you mess around. You're under arrest. Harwood, get them out of here!"

Brass led the way into the house, his gun drawn. Nick un-holstered his as well. Greg stepped carefully behind them.

"Braden!" the youngest of the three called out. "Braid!"

There was no response.

Walking down the hall they entered the kitchen. One pot sat on the stove with something white encrusted around the edge. Opening cupboards they found no child. The door into the diningroom had almost fallen off its hinges, hanging crazily in the frame.

Greg's stomach turned, just thinking about Braden in such a place, somewhere he couldn't call out to them. Nick's knuckles turned white around the handle of his weapon.

They moved into the livingroom where a ratty old couch gave off a foul stench. Brass looked behind it.

"Dead cat."

Upstairs they found bedrooms with peeling wallpaper. The first held a wooden twin bed, the frame broken. No mattress. The closet was empty. The bathroom next door was free of humans but not of mold. The second bedroom held the worn out twin mattress, covered in dark stains.

Greg's stomach cramped up. He stopped, not wanting to go further, afraid to call out Braden's name, no matter how old the stains were. The closet was empty. There was no blood trail. He told himself the stains were old. He had nothing to fear... yet.

The last bedroom was an empty beer can party. Two soiled mattresses lay on the floor. Doubles. They were covered in candy wrappers and used condoms now dried out. A small whimper escaped Greg's lips but no one looked at him or offered any form of comfort. Their eyes were locked on the closet door which had a rickety diningroom chair under the knob.

"Braden?" Nick's voice came out as a squeak.

There was no response.

Keeping his weapon ready, Brass approached first, pulled the chair away, flinging it across the room before reaching for the knob with his free hand. He yanked the door open and thrust his weapon inside.

Nick's arms fell heavily as he let out a sigh. He holstered his gun and fell to his knees as Brass moved aside.

"Are you alright?"

A small head nodded beyond Nick's shoulder and Greg realized Braden was there. The ten-year-old didn't look happy to see them, or relieved to be found. He wasn't smiling up at them as Nick bent forward and untied his hands from behind his back. Instead, he looked from his Da to his Daddy as if deep in thought.

Greg, who felt unable to move, was surprised Braden wasn't at least scared from nearly having Brass's nine millimeter thrust in his face, never mind being locked in the closet of an old house. He looked somber and Greg was unnerved.

His husband's hands were now on their son's shoulders. "Braid?"

He blinked.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Greg found himself on the floor beside them, unsure how he got there.

"I'm ok."

"What did they do to you?"

"Just talked."

Just talked? About what?! Who in their right mind kidnaps a child just to talk to them?!

"Can we go home?"

"Yes. Yes. We can go home."

This time Nick willingly handed Greg the car keys.

When they emerged from the dark house Detective Harwood was already leaving and Brass was waiting by his car for them. Greg realized he hadn't noticed when the Captain had left them alone upstairs.

"We're going home."

"I need a statement from him regarding what happened."

"No." Nick's eyes locked with the Captain's, emanating a fierce will over what would happen to his son.

"Come on, Nick. You know I need that if we want to get these kids for anything. Don't let them walk free."

Greg placed a hand on Nick's arm. "He's right, Nick. Let's just get this over with."

His husband tore his gaze from Brass and let it fall on Greg. He saw the torture he was feeling.

"We're not CSIs here. Just parents. We need to do this."

"Look, I won't even make you go downtown. I've got a tape recorder in the car. We can do it right here. Get it over with. Then you can go home."

Nick's shoulders slumped and Greg saw him cave.

"Alright. Fine."

Greg knelt in front of the silent boy. "Brass just needs to ask you a few questions. Ok?"

"I want to go home."

"We will. I promise. But we have to do this first."

Brass reached into his car and brought out the recorder. Switching it on, he began to speak into it, reciting the date, case number, his name, and Braden's. He got down to the boy's level, taking Greg's place.

"Braden, can you explain to me what happened? When, where, and how you ended up here? If you know the names of those involved, that would help."

"They took me from school in a big car."

"Do you know what kind? Was it a van? Or a truck?"

"Van."

"What color was it?"

"Don't know."

"What about the boys? How many were there?"

"A lot."

"Ok. Ok. Do you know any of their names?"

Braden looked up at his fathers, his eyes moving to each in turn before finding the Captain again. "I don't know them."

"But you go to school with them, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"And you don't know them?"

"No."

"Ok. Alright. What did they do? When they brought you here? Did they tell you why they wanted to lock you in a closet?"

"Just talked."

The cop's eyebrows rose. "About what?"

Again, Braden looked up at his fathers. "Do I hafta tell?"

"Well, it would help."

"I don't want to."

"It's ok, Braid. They're not gonna do anything like this again," Greg consoled him.

Braden's eyes danced between the Captain and Greg, then Nick.

Now Brass was looking up at them. "Maybe it would be best if we talked alone."

"What? No!" Nick's left hand dropped onto his son's shoulder.

"Nick, you know how this works. What are you afraid of?"

Braden shrugged out of his grasp. Greg took his hand and led him back to their SUV. He didn't let go, but turned to face Nick.

"It'll be ok. He can handle it. And so can you."

"I just don't understand why he can't tell us what happened." Nick was looking beyond Greg. "He's talking."

"Look at me." Greg took his chin between thumb and forefinger, bringing it down so Nick was looking at him. "Sometimes you have to learn to let go. This is one of them."

"You don't really believe that."

"I have to. But it doesn't mean I want to."

* * *

As soon as Greg had their front door open Braden took off upstairs to his room. Nick put his gun away and went to let Comet out into their fenced in back yard. When he turned Greg was right behind him, arms outstretched, welcoming him into a hug.

"It'll be ok, Nicky. You know we've both been through tough situations we couldn't tell anyone about. You especially. He'll tell us when he's ready. Ok? All we have to do is be there for him. That's it. That's all we can do."

Nick buried his face in the crook of Greg's neck. "Yeah, no, you're right. I know it. It's just hard to be on this end of everything."

"Just think about what he's going through. Something horrible happens to you and you don't feel like you can tell those you love?"

"That's a horrible thought," a new, younger voice, sneered.

Nick whipped around, unwilling to let go of his husband. Greg's eyes went wide, fear claiming his suddenly erratic heart. He clung to Nick's hand as if it were the hand of the last living human on earth in the middle of a wild hurricane.

Standing before them, five men in their early twenties with shaved heads and tattoos, wielded riffles and large hunting knives. Greg recognized one of their tattoos as the Swastika, and their faces as those of the skinhead group they had been investigating for several recent, and very violent, murders. Catherine had just taken over the case. His hands began to tremble and he wished fervently that Nick hadn't put his gun away.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nick asked.

"And how did you get in here?"

"You stupid fags left the door open."

He was beyond feeling offending. His breathing came quick and his heart beat thudded in his chest. His hand tightened around Nick's, his knuckles turning white. He wanted them gone. Wanted them gone from their home, from his safe haven.

"What the hell do you think we're doing here?" One of them pointed toward his tattoo. "We're here to cleanse this town of people like you."

"You also put my little brother in jail for educating that kid you call yours."

"Wh... what?"

"You heard me. My brother tried to teach that poor kid of yours what you really are. But you interrupted the lesson."

Greg felt his knees going weak as he clutched at Nick's hand. He thought of his son locked in a closet. He wanted to call out to him, to make sure he was ok, but words failed him. It was possible some of the other kid's words had somehow reached Braden. Maybe he'd been debating whether or not having two fathers was ok. A lump formed in his throat.

Outside, Comet whined at the back door but no one let her in.

"Nice place you've got here." One of the skinheads used the butt of his riffle to knock a glass candle holder off the mantle. He watched it shatter on the floor and grinned, moving on to the family pictures framed on either side of it. The corners of the frames dented the floor and the glass fell out, covering his heavy boots with broken pieces. Glass crunched under his boots as his eyes scanned the rest of the room for breakable items.

"You really shouldn't get kids in trouble. Especially when they're trying to grow up with proper values. Unlike yourselves. What on earth are you teaching that boy? That it's ok to sleep with another man? That's sick. Truly sick."

"Twisted."

"Twisted," they agreed.

Nick stepped in front of Greg, his hands pushing Greg a safe distance behind him and letting him go.

"Nick..."

"I would strongly suggest you leave. Now."

"Or what? You'll hurt us?"

"Not until you get a beating that'll last for the rest of your life." A meaty fist met a meaty hand and ground into it. The young man smiled, seemingly delighted at the thought of making mince meat out of Nick.

The other four laughed at his remark.

A hand shot out sending Nick to the ground. Comet began to howl at the back door. Greg didn't even realize he was crying until tears began dripping from his chin. He fell beside Nick's unmoving body but was kicked away by a steel-toed boot. Strong arms caught him and wrestled his hands behind his back as he struggled to get free. A chair was thrust under him, knocking into his knees, forcing him to sit down. His hands were tied to the back of the chair by a plastic strap so tight he was afraid it would cut his skin.

"Please don't hurt him. We didn't do anything to you. Your brother put himself..."

A pistol butt slammed into his cheek, nearly rotating his head all the way around.

"Don't give me that bullshit about how he put himself in jail. Cause he didn't. He was just doing the world a favor until you went and got involved." He looked back at Nick. "Now, see, there's no sense hurting him if he can't feel it. But this should do the trick."

The largest of the skinheads brought his hunting knife to Nick's arm, thrust the point in a few centimeters and twisted the blade. Nick's eyes popped open and he was already screaming.

Greg's mouth was covered in duck tape by the man behind him. He could only stare in horror at the blood issuing from Nick's wound.

"You two are going to learn a harsh lesson today. Sadly, it won't do you any good because you're going to die shortly after."

Nick looked up at Greg, calmer now, though breathing heavily, and locked eyes with him, pouring all of his love into that look.

Something hard hit Greg across the face. Again and again, and again, the pain blossomed behind his eyes. Nick lowered his own, sadness filling them.

It was then Greg realized someone was asking a question of Nick, "Where's the fucking brat?!"

When Nick refused to answer Greg was hit harder. His vision swam before his eyes. His husband became a blurry form, but he kept praying he would keep quiet. Greg tasted blood in his mouth but when the man hitting him turned his attentions to Nick he knew the fate of his family rested in his hands.

Gathering the strength and courage to act, he stood up, bent forward with the chair on his back. Half blind from the tears in his eyes, he swung the chair toward the nearest skinhead, knocking him to the ground. Vaguely, he was aware of Nick's horrified face yelling at him to stop.

Two pairs of hands grasped the chair's legs, halting his movements. The plastic bit into his wrists but he refused to let on how much it hurt. The fifth man was back on his feet, seemingly unhurt by the blow Greg had given him. His face was turning red and his eyes had closed to slits.

The next thing Greg knew he was flying through the air, crashing through what sounded like glass. Nick was shouting frantically before his voice was muffled. Greg landed on his hands, unsure where he was, just as another crash could be heard from inside the house. He feared for Nick's life but couldn't get up, couldn't do anything more to help him.

"Police! Freeze!"

Relief washed over him at the sound of Detective Sophia Curtis's voice but quickly dissipated at the sounds of the ensuing fight. He wasn't sure how many cops she'd brought with her but the fight sounded vicious. There was a scream, yelling, a gun went off, and Greg closed his eyes, unsure what he would do if he were faced with Nick having been shot again. Possibly even a fatal wound this time.

"Please, dear God," he mumbled. "Don't take my family away from me. Please. I'll do anything you want."

Another gun went off. Nick let out a grunt and then a cry of pain. Greg swallowed the ever growing lump in his throat.

"What the hell! We're the ones doing good around here! You have no right to arrest us!"

"What? Killing people is doing good? I don't think so."

"When it's a fag, yes. And when it's a whole family of them, even better!"

"Get them out of here!"

Warm hands cradled his face, thumbs wiping at his wet cheeks. A desperate voice spoke, "Come on, baby, it's me. Please wake up. I can't loose you. Not now. I love you."

Greg blinked his eyes open to find Nick, his beautiful husband, hovering over him.

"Oh, thank God!" Nick lowered his head to Greg's chest for a moment, letting out a rush of air and a half sob. "Thank God," he whispered.

"Braden? Where's Braid?" Greg asked, his voice so quiet only Nick could hear him.

"Sophia's getting him. He never came downstairs. He's probably scared to death. I didn't know if I should get him or come to you first. She pushed me over here."

"It's ok. You did ok. I'm sure he's fine. He has to be fine. They didn't find him. Right?"

"No. No they didn't. They didn't." Nick shook his head. "We need to get you free. Come on, I'll pick you up and he's gonna cut your hands free." He motioned to a nearby cop holding a pair of scissors.

"Ok."

Nick gently lifted him a few inches. A whimper escaped his tight lips as the cop descended on him and tried to cut the plastic around his wrists. He wanted to close his eyes and forget the pain but Nick's grimacing face wouldn't let him.

"Your arm."

Blood dripped from his husband's biceps, as he strained to hold him up, off the chair. It looked a little worse than the first time he'd seen the fresh wound in his upper arm.

"I'm fine."

Once he was free of the chair, Nick carried him over to the couch, putting a pillow underneath his head. He brushed sweat slicked hair out of his eyes and Greg realized his vision had cleared.

"I just need to know that you're ok."

"Just my wrists hurt, that's all."

EMTs were already swarming around him, ready to patch him up.

"Daddy!" Braden ran full tilt toward him until a police officer, the one who'd cut his bonds, stopped him.

"Best let the EMTs work, ok?"

"No, let him come."

The cop let Braden go and he ran to Greg's open arms. His eyes were large and shining.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, kiddo. I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Braden nodded.

"Mr. Sanders-Stokes, we need to finish cleaning your wounds. Would you hold still?" the EMT's voice held an irritation in it.

Greg offered up his wrists, hissing as the antiseptic went to work.

"Nick, you should have that arm looked at." Sophia was standing over them.

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

She motioned to a third EMT standing aside from the two working on Greg. He began to examine Nick's wound.

Braden looked around at all of the commotion while sitting on Greg's legs and holding Nick's free hand. A nearby officer held Comet on her leash.

"How'd you know to come?" Greg asked the detective.

"Your amazing son here called 911." She gave Braden a big smile.

"You did?" both fathers asked in unison.

"I had to," he said, his cheeks flushed. "They told me it was wrong for you to be together. But they don't know you. And when they came here and hurt you... I knew they were wrong."

The EMTs finished taping his bandages into place and Greg sat up, wrapping his arms around Braden.

"Thank you, Braid. Thank you so much!"


	13. Science Geek in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden runs into trouble at school when he decides he wants to grow up just like his father. Braden is twelve, in this, the thirteenth chapter.

Greg set down a glass of milk and a plate of two cookies just as the school bus was pulling up out front, letting all the neighborhood kids out. He looked up, catching sight of his son saying goodbye to his best friend with a hug. He swallowed an unknown lump in his throat at the shared affection between the boys.

Then Braden was running towards their front door and bounding through it, his black blazer flapping back to reveal the Queen t-shirt he wore underneath.

"Hey, how was school today, buddy? Your first day at middle school, I need to hear all about it!"

"It was ok," he said, dropping his bag and dropping himself into his chair at the kitchen table.

He looked at the plate of cookies then up at his father. "Since I'm in middle school... that means I should get more cookies. Right? A growing boy needs his sugar and chocolate. Just like you said."

Greg sighed. "You're right." He pulled out two more cookies and put one on the plate while he sat across from him. "So, tell me what happened." He took a bite of his own cookie.

"Not much. School's boring. We're not all in the same room now and a bell rings to tell us when we need to switch."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Braden shrugged. "I guess not." He dunked a chocolate chip cookie into the glass and let it soak up the milk before eating it.

"So, what else happened?"

Braden looked away. "Nothing. Can I take this coat off now?"

"It's called a blazer, and of course you can. I didn't say you had to wear it all day if you didn't want to."

"Where's Da?" He shrugged out of his blazer.

"He had a rough shift last night so he's still in bed."

"Oh." The boy paused. "I don't like girls."

"Where did that come from?" Greg was startled by the sudden change in topic. His eyes furrowed.

"They're weird. They giggle too much. And I saw this one hanging on Jeremy. He couldn't get her off. Chris says they're bad for you. That all they want is for you to do things for them. I like this house. No girls allowed. I'm not gonna have a girl in my house when I grow up."

Afraid this was going to be a long and serious conversation, Greg couldn't help but envy Nick at that moment.

"But what about Patty? Don't you like her?"

He looked down at his lap. "She's ok. I guess. I don't know."

"Well, what don't you know about it?"

"I think she smiled at me today. What does that mean?"

"Could mean a lot of things. Most likely means she likes you."

"Ewwww."

"Yeah, G. Ewwww."

Greg looked up as Nick came into the kitchen still dressed for bed in sweats and a t-shirt, his hair rumpled. Greg smiled, reaching out and pulling Nick to him for a kiss. Nick grinned before reaching down to steal a bite of Greg's chocolate chip cookie.

"She wouldn't steal my cookies... would she?"

Nick looked up with a smirk after swallowing. "I don't know. She might."

"Noooooo! She can't!"

"Braid, she won't if you don't want her to." Greg swatted Nick's arm. "Go get your own cookie."

"Nah. Your's tasted better."

Braden hid his face in his arms on the table. "I'll only share with Jimmy!"

Greg huffed. "Fine. Then I won't share mine with you either."

"Da? Can I go play with Jimmy now?"

"Don't you have homework?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you should be doing it. Once it's done, then you can go play. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Braden sighed, got up, and went up to his room, lugging his backpack with him.

Nick then saw the sour look on Greg's face. "What's going on, hun?" Nick sat down beside him.

"Nothing." Greg shook his head.

"You're turning into him."

"No. He's turning into me, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I'm just thanking God you found a Queen shirt and not a Marilyn Manson shirt for him."

"Heh, that'll come when he gets into high school. It's hidden in the back of our closet."

"Don't be joking about that, please."

"Yeah, I am. It's not. He likes Queen, but beyond that... I doubt he'll go much more into harder rock and metal."

"Good." Nick picked up the crumpled blazer and straightened it out.

"I'll take that upstairs." Greg reached for it.

"You really can't talk about girls, can you, G?"

Greg sighed. "No. I've been gay my whole life, Nicky. Some of my best friends were girls, and I just can't imagine them as anything beyond that. That's why I gave you the job of giving him that talk."

"And we had that talk."

"Well, he's still..."

"Greg, remember when you were that age? One talk isn't going to help make all of his fears about growing up go away. I think that talk mostly freaked him out. I was going to give him some space before I brought it up again, to see if we could go further, make him more comfortable with the idea."

"Growing up was hard. I hated it."

"How do you think I felt? What are you so afraid of?"

"They hugged."

"Who?"

"Jimmy and Braden."

"When?"

"Just when they got off the bus." Greg realized he was staring off into space but he couldn't stop.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I couldn't ask."

"G... what do you think is going to happen that's so bad?"

"What if he's gay?"

Nick's hand pulled his chin towards him and he found their eyes locked. "G? Why are you asking that like it's a horrible thing? Don't tell me the last thirteen years have all been for nothing."

Greg stared at Nick before shaking his head. "No! God... no... I didn't... no..."

"Then what is it? What's wrong here?"

"I just... I don't want him to get hurt because of it."

In his mind he saw a small dark closet with a chair holding it closed. Dirty mattresses. Silent house, waiting to smother, to kill.

Nick's hand curled around the back of his neck. "You can't take away what he rightfully is, whether it's gay, straight, bi, or transgendered. You've got to let him decide."

"I'm just afraid for him, that's all. Can't I be afraid for my own son?"

"I wish you weren't. I wish there was no need to be. But really, I'm sure everything's going to be ok. I think you're taking this a little too far."

Greg rested his forehead on Nick's shoulder, gripping the other man's arms. "I hope you're right. I really do."

"I'm surprised at you, G. Calm down, hun. You're the one who had to drag me out of my comfort zone all those years ago just to get me to date you."

Greg looked back up at him. "Now you know that's not true. I know you wanted me. You wanted me so bad you could barely hold yourself together."

"Right, G. Go take this upstairs. I'll get dinner started." Nick pressed the blazer into his hands.

"Ok." Greg did as he was told.

When he reached Braden's room he was surprised to find him shirtless on his bed staring at the Queen shirt several feet away on the floor by the laundry hamper.

"Braid?"

The boy jumped, startled from his thoughts, and turned to face his dad as he tugged a new shirt over his head.

"Why'd you change your shirt? What was wrong with the one you had on?"

Greg hung the blazer up in the closet before facing his son. Braden was biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong?"

"They didn't like it."

"Who didn't like what?"

"The other kids. They thought I looked stupid."

"Looked stupid? What do you mean?"

"With the blazer. And the shirt. Like you. They hated it. I just wanted to look like you. Everybody likes you."

"Hey, that never stopped me. I wear what I want because I want to. I don't listen to what other people say. Besides, people need to like you for you, not because of what you wear to school. Our coworkers used to hate what I wore to work years ago. I just didn't let them change me. My style is part of who I am. And that's just a fact."

Greg sat down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You just need to find a style that's all you. Instead of copying other styles. It's good for now, lets you see what's out there, let's you decide what you like. Mix them up, pick and choose what works and what doesn't. Then, when you find what you like, stick with it. Don't let others tell you it's ugly. Unless of course you're my boss and you wear an ugly straw hat. That's another story all together."

Braden giggled at that.

"See, nobody taught him about style."

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause he's my boss. And sometimes he can still make me nervous."

"Why's that?"

Greg paused to think about it for a moment, resting a forefinger against his chin. "It just is," he finally concluded.

"That's not a good enough answer, Dad. That's what my teacher would say."

"And she's right. But I can't say more than that. I can't think of a good enough reason."

"Then you shouldn't be nervous around him."

Greg fell back onto the bed. His own son had him beat there. How on earth had he got himself into this situation?

"Jimmy said it looked cool though."

"He did? You mean the style you were rockin' today?"

"Yeah. That's why he was giving me a hug. Cause everyone else teased me about it."

Greg sat back up again. "What did they say?"

"They said I looked stupid. That no one dressed like that."

"Next time someone says that you just need to ignore them. Don't let it bother you. I know that's a hard thing to do, but it'll help, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Once they realize their comments don't rile you up, they'll stop."

"Hey kids." Nick appeared in the doorway. He stopped when he saw them in the midst of an important conversation. "What happened? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. How's dinner coming?"

"I thought we'd go out to eat instead of eating in. Anyone up for some Italian food?"

"Yeah!" Braden jumped from his bed.

"Alright then."

* * *

"Your father had to tear me away from the pimples when he snatched me up."

"No I didn't. G, you were as handsome then as you are today. As handsome as you're gonna be in the far future."

At the restaurant the three enjoyed a quiet dinner together until Greg felt Braden stiffen beside him. He looked over at his son and found him staring at the door. Standing just inside the restaurant, looking for a place to sit was a family with a boy who looked to be about Braden's age. He had blond hair and thick arching eyebrows with sharp blue eyes. His mouth was turned down into a deep frown as he scanned the tables.

"Ignore him, Braid."

"Ignore who?" Nick asked, turning in his seat to follow Greg's gaze. "Who's he?"

"Brett. He's in my math class."

"He doesn't look like a particularly nice kid."

"He's not."

"Just remember what I said earlier, Braid."

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Hey, you getting ice cream for desert?"

"Can I?"

"Of course. Go pick out what you want."

Braden got up and went to the cooler where the ice cream was kept and peered inside to choose what he wanted.

Greg was just glad he'd chosen to change back into his Queen shirt and blazer before they'd left the house. He knew he'd be alright in the end.

"I get to have desert first. I bet you don't. I bet you had to eat everything on your plate first. Huh brat?" Brett swaggered up to Braden at the ice cream cooler. "You still wearing that stupid outfit. You look dumb, you know that?"

Greg made a move to get up but Nick stopped him with a hand on his arm from across the table.

"He'll be ok, G. Let him stand up for himself."

He tried to relax, but his body refused to obey and Nick refused to let his arm go.

Braden reached into the cooler and pulled out an ice cream sandwich.

"You stupid? Don't you know how to talk?"

"I like the spaghetti here," Braden finally said. "And I don't care what you think about my clothes."

He turned quickly on his heal and headed back to the relative safety of his fathers in law enforcement. He slumped into the booth beside Greg and sighed as he peeled the wrapper away from the sandwich and began to nibble away at it.

"That was pretty impressive, Braid."

"No it wasn't. He'll just come up with something worse tomorrow when you're not around. I wish I could be like you. You wouldn't let anyone say that to you."

"Braid," Nick spoke up, finally letting Greg's arm go. "You keep standing up to him like you just did and you'll be fine. Eventually he'll stop."


	14. Teenage Heartthrob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new boy at school has captured all the girl's attentions... and Braden's. Braden is fourteen, in this, the fourteenth chapter.

Nick was working late... again. A double. But at least Greg had the knowledge that he'd have the night off, even if he, himself, had to go in. They'd meet in passing. But he'd gotten used to it over the years the few times it had happened.

Giggling caught his ears and he peered around the corner to the friends hanging out on the back deck through the screen on the kitchen door. Braden leaned forward on the picnic table toward Patty and Jimmy.

"So, what do you think of that new guy?" his son asked.

"You mean Kris Riley?"

"Yeah, Kris."

"Well, he's ok. All the girls seem to like him."

"I wonder what it's like to move to a whole different state. You know? Have to get a new house, and a new school. I wouldn't want to. Leave all my friends behind and all? No way."

"Think maybe he's lonely?" Braden asked.

"I doubt it. He's making friends left and right already. He's way more outgoing than I could be in a new school."

"Tell me about it."

Patty nodded and looked away from the two boys.

"Um... guys..." Jimmy seemed hesitant to speak all of a sudden and his face flushed rather quickly.

"What?"

"Um... how do you ask a girl out?"

Patty's head whipped around at the question, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing like mini slinkies.

"Why are you asking us. You think either of us has done that before?"

"No. Sorry. I just... I don't know. Never mind."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who did you want to ask out?"

"Um..."

"Come on, Jimmy. You can tell us. We promise not to tell anyone. Right Patty?"

"Of course."

"Violet." the boy blurted.

"Violet? Violet Cramden?"

"Yeah." Jimmy's cheeks flushed a bright red.

Greg remembered seeing the crazy haired girl at a few of the school functions, and from what he remembered she might not be the type to say 'yes' to a boyfriend. Her nose had always been buried in some good book or other. But then again, years ago he hadn't even thought Nick was gay, never mind that he'd date Greg, and look at the two of them now, so in the end, she could still surprise them all.

"She's nice," Patty said. "She's in my English class. Likes to read."

"Yeah, I never see her without a book."

"How long's she been here?"

"'Bout a year. Why?"

"I still don't see her hanging out with anyone else. Not that she seems shy, or anything. She doesn't."

"Heh," Braden gave a short laugh. "She speaks her mind when she needs to. She doesn't seem like the type, but I saw her scream at some girls once just because they were being mean for no good reason. No one bothered her after that. Who would? She died her hair purple."

"I heard the Goth girls were jealous of her perfect Goth hair, even though she's not Goth."

"Violet. She died it violet, like her name."

"Oh."

"She wears glasses when she reads."

"So?"

"So... I think she... well... she looks good in them."

Braden and Patty only looked at each other and then back at Jimmy, unsure what to say.

"What about Jace?" Patty suddenly asked. "I thought you wanted to ask her out."

"Not my type."

"Why not?"

"She's too girly."

"And reading with glasses isn't?"

"No, I mean, Jace is too much into makeup and her looks. Besides, she wants to ask Edward Cullen out. I don't even know who that is. He must be new. I heard her mention it the other day."

Patty burst out laughing, covering her mouth, her head tilted up toward the sun. "That's a character, Jimmy. He was in the Twilight movie. I doubt she read the books, though I'm sure Violet did."

"Oh."

Braden giggled a little, though Greg doubted even he knew who this Edward Cullen was.

"So why did you want to know about Kris?" Jimmy asked Braden to change the subject.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondered what you thought of him is all."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I don't know. Never mind."

Greg smiled to himself, before shaking his head and turning back to the notes strewed over the kitchen table. Taking a pencil, he began to number the index cards in the upper right hand corner before putting them in numerical order.

He had to admit, Lily's idea for a mystery novel set in 1960's Las Vegas was really appealing. After getting his first non-fiction book published he had high hopes for his first novel, and wondered if he could pull it off with all of his CSI skills. He now found himself researching the history of his job and what police had available to them so many years ago. Just knowing his PI main character wouldn't have the use of DNA profiling had his head spinning, but at least it would still be fun to write.

"Mr. S., I've gotta get home. But thanks for letting us come over," Jimmy said as all three kids bounded through the door.

"You're certainly welcome."

"Yeah, my Aunt Dee is coming over for dinner, so I gotta go too."

"Alright, well, I'll see you next time then."

Braden showed his friends to the door before returning to the kitchen table.

"How's the book coming along?" he asked.

"It's coming. I think I've got my notes in order."

"Ooohh, can I read them later?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. But we should get dinner first. What do you want?"

"Macaroni and cheese? Please?"

"Sure. I think we've got enough time to make some."

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "You make the good kind. I don't like the boxed stuff that Jimmy's dad makes."

"Well, I'm glad you like my kind. It was my mother's recipe, after all."

"She never used that boxed stuff, did she?"

"Never."

Greg picked up the phone, as he brought out the square baking pan, and punched in Nick's work phone.

"Hey, G."

"Hey."

He brought out the block of cheese from the refrigerator and the grater and handed them both to Braden.

"I was just wondering if I should be expecting you for dinner."

"Give me about an hour?"

"Sure thing. We're just getting started on some mac and cheese."

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Good. Love you."

"Love you too."

Greg hung up and reached into the pantry for the rest of the ingredients they would need as Braden grated the cheese into a large bowl.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I invite a new friend over tomorrow after school?"

"A new friend? What's this friend's name?" Greg pretended he hadn't overheard the earlier conversation.

"Kris Riley. He's new. Seems nice."

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen, I think."

"Well, if his parents say it's ok, then it's ok with me. I'm sure one of us will be home when you get out of school."

"Cool."

"But remember, homework still gets done first."

"I will."

* * *

Greg did a double take when the front door opened the next afternoon to reveal Braden and his new friend. Heath Ledger. He looked like a teenage version of the hot actor. Wow. Greg caught himself on the kitchen counter before he made a fool of himself and fainted.

"Dad, this is Kris. Kris, this is my Dad."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Kris put out his hand and Greg shook it, shocked to see a young teenager with manners.

"It's nice to meet you too. I hear you just moved to the area. How are you liking it so far?"

"It's not too bad. I miss my old friends though."

"Daaad! Come on, Kris, let me show you around!"

The two boys disappeared just as the front door opened again and Nick came in.

"Welcome home," Greg said, greeting him in the hallway for a quick kiss where Kris wouldn't see them.

"Mmmm. Thanks."

"Rough shift?"

"Not too bad, no. Thank God. It always feels odd working dayshift. You know. So, was that Kris I just saw?"

"Yeah."

"All I could think of was..."

"Heath Ledger."

"Yeah."

"I bet all the girls are falling all over him."

"I don't doubt it." Nick gave him another chaste kiss. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. It's your turn to cook."

"We still have that steak, right?"

"Sure do."

* * *

"Ok, you wanna tell Braden dinner's ready? Where are they anyway? I haven't seen either of them in a while."

"I don't know. I'll go look."

Greg headed out onto the back deck where he'd last seen Braden disappear with his new friend. Scanning the yard he found it empty. Then he heard a shuffle above him, and looked up into the tree house. He froze at what he saw, his eyes growing large, his cheeks flushing.

Braden was lost in a lip lock with the slightly older boy.

His heart began to pound. No. This wasn't happening. Braden was still too young to fall in love!

He rushed back inside the house before he'd even remembered why he'd gone out there to begin with.

"What's wrong, G? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Nick was just pulling the baked potatoes out of the oven.

"He's kissing Heath."

"What?"

"Braden. And Kris. They're kissing in the tree house."

"They are?"

"Yeah... Please catch me... I think I'm gonna faint."

Nick rolled his eyes before taking a look for himself.

"Give me a play-by-play. I can't look."

"G. You're terrible. They're just kissing. It's cute, actually. Braden looks a little unsure about the whole thing, but over all, I think he's enjoying it."

"And what about Heath Ledger?"

"Would you stop calling him that. His name's Kris. And he seems to really be enjoying it. Looks like he's done this before. He's got the hair carding down. Hand on Braden's cheek. I can't believe I'm saying this out loud."

"Oh God."

"Oh God, what?"

"What if... what if... he's done it before."

"G," Nick warned. "I doubt it."

"Hey, you don't know. I won't ever mention how old I was..."

"Not that young. You told me once."

"Right. Right. Sorry."

Nick moved back to his husband and took his hands away from his face. "Hey, you're trembling. What's wrong? What do you think's gonna happen? Don't tell me you're still worried about him being gay."

"No. I can deal with that. It's just... he grew up so fast. I never understood what my Mom was going through when I found my first boyfriend and brought him home. Now I know. And I'm terrified!"

Nick brought him into a hug. "Don't worry about it so much."

"I just... I miss not seeing his baby days. I wish we'd gotten that chance. Then we would have had more time with him. You know?"

"I know, but you take the time you're given and you live life to it's fullest. You deal with what comes at you, so every possible moment is a happy one. Be happy for him. He may have just found his first boyfriend. I never found mine until I was in my twenties. And that ended badly. Then I found you, and I haven't looked back. But he's got to start somewhere. And this is his somewhere."

"How are you so cool and calm about this? I thought for sure you'd be the one freaking out, not me."

"I'm doing my best, sweetheart."

Nick let him go before taking his hand and bringing him back to the doorway where they could both see the boys staring at each other, breathing heavily. Greg let himself relax as he watched Kris lean over Braden, who was lying on the floor, and give him a chaste kiss. He saw their lips moving as they talked before both began to get up, fix their rumpled clothes, and climb down the ladder.

"Quick, G! Go work on your book or something!"

Greg dived for the kitchen table where he'd left his notes beside his laptop, which had fallen asleep. Nick picked up the nearest copy of Forensics Journal and joined Greg at the table, flipping through the pages Greg was sure he'd already read the week before.

Braden breezed through the back door moments later with Kris right behind him.

"Um, Kris's headed home for dinner."

"Oh, well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

And before either of them knew it, Kris was gone. Neither mentioned that Braden had failed to introduce the boy to his second father when he returned to the kitchen and stared at the steak on the cutting board and the potatoes beside it. He looked from his fathers, busy at their work, to the food, and gently poked a potato.

"Why's the food cold?" he asked.

* * *

Once again Greg found himself home alone when Braden got off the school bus with his friends. He was surprised to see a larger group than usual with Kris and a new girl he'd never officially met before. But as the new girl's hair had been spiked with purple tips... no... violet tips... she had to be Violet Cramden.

"Homework first!" Braden called to the others when they ran into the house.

He was surprised again, when Patty didn't follow the boys but stopped in front of him with the new girl.

"Mr. S., this is Violet Cramden. I hope you don't mind that I invited her over."

The girl had a black back pack slung over her shoulder with a Nine Inch Nails patch safety pinned to it, and a copy of Jane Eyre clutched to her chest in one hand and her silver framed reading glasses in the other. She truly didn't go far without a book.

"Not at all. Why don't you two join the others and I'll bring out the plate of cookies."

"Thanks Mr. S."

Both girls smiled sweetly at him, before running off.

When he brought out the cookies Nick had baked the night before Jimmy was staring googly-eyed at Violet. She looked at her math book as if the answers to every problem were being sucked up from the page and absorbed into her brain through osmosis. Jimmy was right, she did look good in her reading glasses. Braden was having a staring contest with Kris, and their bare feet were touching under the table. Patty sat next to Kris and almost looked a little lonely as she studied for her social studies test. She looked up at Braden and his eyes met hers for a brief moment before he was staring at Kris again. Greg shook his head, set the plate down, and went back inside to work on his book.

Awhile later Greg's concentration was broken when he heard laughter coming from the back yard. He looked out to see Jimmy chasing Violet while Patty sat on the steps watching them. Braden was similarly chasing Kris up the steps and into the tree house. He hoped they wouldn't get lost in a lip lock again with their friends present.

He was about to return to his novel when Violet spun around on Jimmy and gave him a look fierce enough to rival one of Catherine's. Her hands were on her hips and she didn't seem to be speaking to him. He stopped just short of running into her, a shocked look on his face.

Violet left him in a huff and moved to sit down beside Patty.

"Boys," she said with a sigh as she picked up her book and glasses.

Patty nodded her head in agreement.

Braden and Kris appeared then, and climbed back down to earth to see what had happened. His son looked over at Patty for awhile before his eyes found Kris again. Jimmy just looked confused and lost. Kris put an arm around Braden for a brief moment before he let him go and Greg was sure no one else had noticed the movement.

* * *

Only a week later, after spending nearly every possible waking moment with Kris, Braden was coming home alone for the first time. He went up to his room without so much as a word of greeting and got to work on his homework.

"Hey, what's going on? Don't I get a hello or anything?" Greg entered his room with his afternoon snack.

"Hi."

"So? Are you going to tell me about your day?"

"I got dumped. There. Now you know. Can I be alone now?"

"You got dumped? By who?"

"I know you know. Kris. He dumped me this afternoon. It's only been a week. Not like it was official or anything cause we didn't exactly tell anyone. I just don't get it."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said I keep looking at Patty a certain way. What the hell does that mean? He refused to tell me, said I'd figure it out eventually."

"Hey, language."

"Sorry."

"What do you think that means?"

"I don't know. And right now, I just don't care."

"Getting dumped is never easy. You liked him a lot, didn't you?"

"He was fun. I thought he really liked me. He said he still wants to be friends though. Whatever that means. How can you dump someone and still want to be friends. That doesn't make any sense." Braden threw his pencil down and closed his math book with a loud snap. "Ugh. He said he likes my weird styles. Do you think he was lying? He's the only one who's ever actually said that."

Greg looked over his son's clothing choice of the day: blue All Stars, black jeans, a band t-shirt for a local teen band called The Sneezers, and a black blazer with orange vertical stripes. Just like himself back in the day. Yup, Braden certainly was his son more than Nick's.

"Not even Jimmy liked my clothing choices as much today."

"Not everyone will. But what about Patty? I know you just got dumped, but I thought you liked her too."

"I don't know. Everyone I know keeps talking about girls all the time. But you and Da don't. He's gay and I wondered what it was like cause nobody talks about being with another boy."

"And?"

"Dad... I really don't want to be talking about this with you. It's a little embarrassing. Ok?"

Greg smiled, and stood up, leaving the cookies on the bed. "Sure thing. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

When he got back downstairs to the livingroom he found Nick there watching him.

"What's going on?"

"He got dumped."

"He did? By who?"

"Kris. So, go easy on him."

"Hey... don't tell me you're about to start crying on me."

"I'm not," Greg said wiping a tear away. "I just feel bad for him. First breakups are never easy. They suck."

Nick rolled his eyes and pulled Greg onto the couch with him.

"What am I going to do with you, babe? One minute you're so scared because he's growing up too fast and the next you're upset over the breakup."

"What can I say? I'm weird like that. I can't help it." Through the tears building in his eyes, Greg cracked a crooked smile. "I'm just glad I don't have to go through that ever again."

Nick gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Mmmm, me too."


	15. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of a deeply loved member of the family rocks the Sanders-Stokes lives in ways they never thought possible. Braden is sixteen in this, the fifteenth chapter.

"No Nick! You're never here! That's why the dishes have been piling up!" Greg's face turned an angry shade of red that almost matched the kitchen towel in his hand.

"Well, I'm not the only one who's been constantly maxing out on overtime!" Nick shot back, his ire rising to new heights it hadn't seen in a long time.

"You're the one who promised Braden driving lessons! So don't you pin this on me. It's not my fault you haven't had the time to take him out yet."

"What's that supposed to mean? So it's my fault I don't have time to teach him to drive? Are you telling me work doesn't matter? Do you want me to quit? Is that what you're telling me? Greg, you know we need our combined income to survive here. We're working for the city, they're not just gonna suddenly pay you millions to work for them just because I quit to spend more time with Braden!"

"Time out! What the hell are you getting at, Stokes? I didn't blame you for anything. But it sure sounded like you were blaming me for something I have no control over." Greg took a deep breath and stepped back toward the kitchen sink. "I know work's been extra tough lately. But I also know that you've been taking overtime even when you didn't have to. We both have. And it's been getting to us. All of Braden's friends have already gotten their learner's permits and he's feeling a little left out. That's all. You promised him on his birthday and I just don't want anything to get in the way of that promise. You know he won't remind you, so I am. Ok? Can we just get over this and let it go? We're arguing over nothing."

Nick slumped into a nearby kitchen chair, his tired eyes finding the linoleum on the floor a nice pattern to stare at. Already his shoulder was acting up again. He hadn't had any problems with it in over a year and he'd begun to think it would be ok. But now he knew he'd been wrong.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're right. It's just... this place seems so empty... and I don't like coming home to an empty house. It's been such a long time... since it was empty like this. I don't know what to do, I guess."

"You're not alone in feeling that way. You know that, right?"

Nick hung his head, grimacing, as a muscle pulled a little in his shoulder, aggravating his old bullet wounds.

"It may seem like an empty place. But we've got each other. The three of us have never been alone."

"Yeah, no, you're right. I just... that feeling won't go away. I don't know how to make it stop."

"These things take time, Nicky. It's only been two weeks."

"I know how long it's been! You don't have to remind me!"

Greg turned and left the room.

"Where are you going?"

Nick didn't get a response as his husband walked down the hall. He thought he heard footsteps on the stairs, but he wasn't sure. He let his head fall into his hands on the table. He really had blown it this time. He did need to work on his temper. He didn't like yelling and screaming, but sometimes, the urge just wouldn't go away. For sure, now Greg was hiding up in their room, waiting until he calmed down to emerge. And knowing Greg, it might be a long while before he deemed it safe to return to the kitchen, or even the first floor in general.

He was surprised when a bottle of his shoulder cream thumped down hard on the table. Looking up, Greg was standing next to him, a pointed expression on his face.

However, his voice was soft when he spoke, "Come on, shirt off."

Greg tugged on the hem of his black t-shirt and helped him out of the fabric keeping him trapped in its folds. He then went to work massaging the knots and tension out of his shoulder.

Braden chose that moment to come home from school, his heavy back pack weighing down his right shoulder. He wore a bright sunny smile until he saw the state of affairs in the kitchen. His smile flipped into a frown and he headed upstairs without a word.

Greg continued to work on his shoulder, working his fingers hard into the tight flesh, making Nick grunt with his effort. It hurt, but he knew he would feel better in the end.

Once his husband had his shirt back on he reached around from behind and gave him a warm hug.

"Now, go talk to him."

* * *

"We didn't even know it was coming," Braden said as Nick steered his truck toward the school parking lot.

"What are you talking about?"

"Comet. That's what's been going on. I know. It came as a surprise. One day she's up and running around... and the next..."

His son had a faraway look in his eyes when Nick glanced over but he didn't know what to say.

"Life's so different now, without her. There were so many things we used to do. We'd take her on walks in the morning before school, then at night before going to bed. And now she's not here, so we don't do it."

"We still could." It was Nick's weak attempt at a somewhat normal conversation. And it fell flat.

"Remember my first day of school?" Braden suddenly asked.

"Ummm... what about it?"

"When I got on the bus, I saw you with Comet. You looked so sad, hugging her like that."

"I..." After all these years he never knew Braden had seen him clinging to the dog for dear life.

"Nobody else had looked so sad when I'd left them before, so I knew things would turn out ok. I knew you wouldn't let me go."

Nick cleared his throat, trying to find something to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Remember the first time she saw an animal in the backyard? And she tried to crash through the window because we hadn't taught her yet that she couldn't? And both you and Dad had to hold her back while I closed the curtain so she wouldn't try to chase it?"

This brought out a sweet chuckle. At the poor dog's expense they'd spent the rest of the night laughing over her mistake, then teaching her that the glass was solid and she wouldn't be able to go through it.

"Yeah, I remember that."

As they neared the school parking lot Nick had been planning to use for Braden's driving lessons, he quickly changed his mind and made a left turn away from the school. He drove through the residential streets, watching the children play in their front yards before their parents called them in for dinner.

Braden kept bringing up the fond memories they had of their dear departed friend and close family member. Nick had had pets die before, back when he'd been living with his parents, but they hadn't been house pets and he'd never been as close to them as he had been to Comet. This was all new territory for him, and he'd been surprised at how easily the death of a dog could disrupt his life and that of his family. He'd grown so used to Comet bounding into the hallway to greet him everyday when he came home, that to suddenly have it stop, didn't seem right at all.

"I know what you're thinking," Braden said. "Jimmy doesn't have a dog. But he said the other day that it would be weird coming over to hang out if she wasn't there. She's always been there. And now she's not. I tried to explain that fifteen is old for a dog, but I don't think he got it."

"Speaking of Jimmy, how is he?" Nick asked, looking for an escape from their previous conversation into something he knew he had words for. "You two haven't been hanging out much after school, have you?"

"It just feels weird. Jimmy's sorta going out with Violet, but I really don't know. Jimmy says they are. She says they're not. But he says they went out on a few dates, and he wants to hang out with her as much as possible."

"What about your other friends? Don't you want to hang out with them?"

"Kris has a new boyfriend. Dave's pretty cool, I guess. At least he's nice and doesn't ask why I don't have a girlfriend. But I know Jimmy wants to know."

"Why don't you ask Patty out? I thought you liked her?"

"She's too shy and quiet. Besides, she's my friend. And she'd probably say 'no' anyway."

"How do you know? Greg and I were friends for several years before he asked me out and I said yes even though I was unsure of the whole thing."

"Why were you unsure?"

"We're coworkers. That usually gets in the way of things, badly. I didn't want a relationship, which might or might not turn out good, to ruin my career or our friendship at work."

"But it didn't."

"You're right. It didn't. And I'm glad I gave your father the chance. If I hadn't..."

That was a thought Nick didn't want to think about.

"Is it really that scary?" his son asked.

Braden must have seen his facial expression, the one he wanted to hide from the world.

"When you find someone like that, then you'll understand. And if you don't, then you haven't found the right person."

They were quiet for awhile as Nick continued to drive aimlessly. He'd had a destination in mind, but now, it felt good to spend the time just talking, getting things said he knew other parents couldn't, or wouldn't, talk about with their children.

"Life's not all about love, you know. Maybe you should figure out what you want to do with your life first, before you think about love. Right now, that's all you seem to think about. And you know, you don't have to get married soon, or at all. There are lots of people who stay single their entire lives. I once knew a beautiful ninety year old woman who'd never been kissed before."

"Yeah, but, how do you and Dad do it."

"Do what?"

"Well, you fell in love, didn't you? I mean, you're not like other parents. Violet's dad got AIDS and when her mom found out she left them. She left Violet to care for her father until he died. She hasn't seen her mother since. But that's just one side. Other parents just seem to be mad at each other all the time. If they're not, I never hear them talk about love, the way you two do. They don't seem to care about each other much. They don't hold hands all the time, or stare into each other's eyes."

"And how would you know all this?"

"I just do. Well, my friends and I were talking about it. They were surprised that you two still seem so close. So, how is that?"

"I don't know, Braid. We're just lucky, I guess. Or maybe it's the fact that we both had to overcome so much to be together that it changes how you look at life. There were so many times when we almost lost each other, when one of us almost died, never mind all the protests and counter-protests at work when we finally tied the knot. Going through all that... it changes a person. I'm not afraid to say what I think anymore. And I'm not afraid to show my love in public. I still love your father very much and I don't care who knows it. I want to live my life to its fullest, because you never know when the end might come."

"So, wait, first you tell me to wait, grow up, get a life, then find a girlfriend. And now you're telling me not to wait. I'm confused."

"No, that's not what I meant," Nick said as he finally pulled into the spacious elementary school parking lot and took note of all the empty curb space perfect for teaching a young driver how to parallel park for the first time.

"When you know what you want, go for it. But if you don't, then hang back for a bit. As soon as your father was able to pull me out of the proverbial closet kicking and screaming, I knew what I wanted and there was no going back. I had one boyfriend and several girlfriends before I met Greg and none of them felt right. So, I waited. I worked on my career, finally found my calling, and stumbled right into Greg at the same time."

"This is such a weird conversation."

"Hey, you asked."

"I know. But at least it's better than the whole stork conversation you tried to feed me when I was twelve. Now that was awkward."

"No. What was awkward about that was the question about how Greg and I could make babies and were we planning on it."

"And that squicks me out. Change of subject!"

"Um... that's the gas... that's the break... the peddle to my right, I mean. That's the gas. The one to my left left..."

"I know Da."

"Sorry." There was a pause. "Well, now that we're here, maybe we should switch places. So you can learn to drive."

"About... about what I wanna do..." Braden suddenly looked uncomfortable, his face twisting as he turned away from Nick. "I thought... well... see... I was thinking of being an editor or something..."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"But... see... I went to the library the other day... and... I did some research... I found out about my real... about my biological parents."

That stopped Nick cold and he watched his son with caution, wondering how he'd taken the news about what had happened. He and Greg had determined it best to let him know he was adopted, but not go into too many specifics as to why he'd been put in a foster home until he asked. They doubted he remembered anything about the attack he'd witnessed, even though it's effects on him had been lasting.

"I know how they died," Braden continued, struggling to get the words out in the open. "My Mom was probably really nice. I wish she hadn't died. So I could have known her. My Dad... I just don't know. They said it was stress from work and getting laid off. I guess I wish that hadn't happened too. Maybe he woulda been nice if the stress hadn't gotten to him. You know?"

Nick nodded his head, but wasn't too aware of what he was doing. They were not having this conversation. They were so not having this conversation without Greg. He needed someone's hand to hold. He was a grown man, but he needed Greg there to hold his hand for this. And he wasn't afraid to admit it, in his mind at least.

"But... Da... please don't take that the wrong way..."

Braden was now looking at him, with those eyes that seemed to know what he was feeling and he realized he was gripping the steering wheel with one hand. His knuckles were white.

"You and Dad... I... I wouldn't trade you for... well, I mean... I wish I'd known my real parents, but... you are my real parents. And I'm not changing that. At all. I guess I'm just glad that at least I was adopted because they died and not because they didn't want me. You know? And, I couldn't have ended up in a better place."

Nick understood what his teenaged son was having difficulty saying. He did his best to hold the tears back, not wanting to embarrass Braden.

"My... father... was a magazine editor. Now that I know that... I don't know if I want to do that. Be an editor."

"It's not a bad profession to go into," Nick said, relief washing over him at the change of conversation. "And there's always newspapers and websites that need editors. Not just magazines. If you're thinking of editing, why not writing? You could write articles for some of the local papers."

"I'd rather stay behind the scenes. We... we had to do a report on the type of job we thought we wanted in school last year and I choose that... but there's so much work to do walking around town just to get a story. And so many people to talk to. I want an office where I can close the door. You know? Like, maybe I should be a DJ. Then I only have to talk to other people on the phone. For the most part anyway. But then I was thinking about how much I like dogs... and maybe I should become a vet. I can talk to dogs, no problem."

"Yeah, I know. Comet was always easy to talk to. Well, think about it. There are plenty of other options out there. You got good biology grades last year, and chem is looking good..."

"Da... can you just teach me to drive now?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Let me just call your father so he doesn't start to worry."


	16. Tradition is for Traditionalists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braden has no date for the prom and is feeling a little lonely when there's a knock at the front door. Braden is seventeen in this, the sixteenth chapter.

"You could have asked her out, you know," Nick reminded his son. "As a friend, I bet she'd have gone with you."

Braden sat on the couch staring at the tv, watching Animal Cops. His sad expression, however, gave away his true feelings.

"It's the prom, Da. You don't invite just anyone."

"Sure you can. These days," Greg pipped up as he leaned over his laptop, sitting opposite him.

"Are you ever gonna finish that novel Dad?"

"I'm still trying to get the forensics evidence right for the time period. You have no idea how much I wish they had DNA testing available in the sixties!"

"When I was your age," Nick continued with the original topic, as he leaned in the doorway. "You had to have a date to go. A real date. You couldn't go with a friend."

"Who'd you go with?" Greg asked, his curiosity obviously piqued. "I bet it was an amazing hunk." He grinned.

"Not in Texas. No. I didn't go."

"You didn't?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't dating a girl, G. And taking another man to the prom would have gotten us both killed for sure."

"All too true," Greg's somber expression lifted from his computer and he stared off into space.

"They wouldn't really do that. Would they?"

Nick sighed. "We've come a long way in terms of hatred and fear, but not that far."

"Kris is going with Dave. They seem really close. You know? No one seems to mind too much. That I can tell anyway. And Jimmy's going with Violet. That leaves me. And I'm ok with it. Honest. I don't need to go to the prom. I'm like you, Da. I don't need it."

"I went with Amanda," Greg said quietly.

Both Nick and Braden turned to look at him and waited for him to elaborate.

"She was my best friend at the time. She knew my deepest secret, and wasn't afraid to go with me as my official date. I wasn't seeing anyone, secret or otherwise. And you know what she told me? At the end of the night... she told me... that I... I had to promise her," Greg's voice cracked slightly, his expressive brown eyes shining. "That I wouldn't keep hiding. She told me that when I got the chance, I had to get out there and be myself. For her."

"G?" Nick moved across the room to sit beside his husband. He put a gentle arm around him and drew him closer.

"She died. Two weeks later. The cancer just wouldn't let up. But at least she'd had one good time before the end. You know?"

"Oh, G."

No tears fell, but the pain was evident in his eyes, his voice, his hand moving to hold Nick's arm.

"She's ok now. And I know that. I'm happy for her. I was able to give her the time of her life for that one night, and she gave me the freedom to be myself. If I hadn't made that promise, I never would have been able to ask you out."

"I'm glad you made that promise."

In the following moment of silence there came a slight, hesitant knock on the front door. Seeing that his fathers were in an emotional state that might be best left undisturbed, Braden got up to see who it was.

Nick looked up when his son opened the door. He couldn't see who it was, but he could feel the shock and surprise rolling off Braden in waves.

"Hi," came a familiar, shy voice.

"Hi."

"Can... can I come in?"

Braden stood aside, his limbs moving as if he were a robot, and a beautiful woman entered the room. Nick was instantly reminded of the small five-year-old girl, standing in a corner of the roller rink, too afraid to come out of hiding, until Greg had reminded Braden what it was like to be alone and scared in a crowded room.

Greg lifted his head from Nick's shoulder to take in the beautiful moss green, floor-length dress, complete with white gloves, pale green high heels, and her blonde hair done up in curls falling around her face.

She held out a small corsage of flowers to Braden. He gently took them, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice quiet. "I didn't mean to disrupt your night."

"You're... you're not... at all."

"My parents don't even know I'm not at home. I hope you won't tell them."

"I won't." Braden turned to his fathers.

Greg had moved to the edge of the couch, his own memories now long forgotten.

"We won't say a word, Patty."

Nick held his breath.

Patty, the once shy girl, turned her full attention to their son. "Um... I have two tickets. If you want to go? To the prom. I mean. To the prom. If you want to..." She sighed in frustration, looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "Braden, I have two tickets to the prom, if you would go with me."

Braden coughed then, surprise written allover his face as he took a step back.

"I... well... I would love to... but I don't have a tux... or anything."

Greg was standing and crossing the room in an instant. He grabbed Braden's arm and began dragging him upstairs.

"Dad? Dad, what are you doing?"

Greg didn't grace him with a response.

Nick's gaze flipped from them to Patty, still standing in the open doorway, and back to the men before he remembered his manners. He muted the tv and offered the girl a seat.

"Oh, you don't have to mute it just for me. I mean, this is a good episode." She gingerly sat down on the other end of the couch looking around the room. But before Nick could respond, she spoke again, "I hope you don't think I'm... being too forward... if that's the right term. I just..."

"Not at all," Nick said, hoping to ease her fears and nervousness. "I don't believe in traditional gender roles."

She smiled, then, if a little faintly. "My parents think you have to have a boyfriend ask you to the prom. An official date, or something. You guys are cool. I wish my parents were like you and Mr. S."

"Well, your parents are cool too. But you're welcome here anytime, you understand?"

"Thanks," she said, her shyness melting away a little bit more with each exchanged word.

"Now, you damage this in anyway... your father will kill you. You understand?"

Nick heard Greg's stern voice from the second floor, and he had to wonder just what on earth his husband was talking about. But then he heard footsteps on the stairs and the men returned. The jeans and t-shirt he'd been wearing had been replaced. Nick easily recognized the vintage tux Braden now wore and understood what Greg had been saying as his mind transferred him back eighteen years ago. He'd been standing in front of their family and friends, facing the man of his dreams wearing that same crazy tux from the 1960's era, saying two words he'd been dreaming about telling Greg ever since they'd first met, 'I do.'

Braden came down the stairs in the tux, the vintage shoes Greg had also worn that day, and his hair done up in short spikes, no doubt a quick creation of Greg's. Patty's corsage had been pinned to the jacket.

Patty and Nick both stood up together.

"You look amazing," she said, her smile brilliant.

"Um... thanks? And... you too." It was obvious Braden was a little nervous just like Patty, but inside, Nick could tell the teenager was beaming.

"Get together, you two. I want pictures."

Greg ushered the couple over to the fireplace and began snapping pictures as they stood almost a foot apart from each other.

"Now, you take good care of my boy, you hear me?" Greg wagged a finger at her with a glint in his eye which brought out a thin blush across Braden's cheeks.

Patty laughed. "Don't worry, I will, Mr. S."

"How did you get here?" Nick asked. "Do you need a car?"

"I've got my car, we're covered."

Patty's confidence seemed to be growing as the minutes passed and Nick couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"You drove? In those heels?"

Greg grinned, letting out a loud guffaw. "He's never been in drag before," he mock whispered to the young couple.

Nick quirked an eyebrow at his husband. "When were you ever in drag, G?"

Greg sighed a dramatic sigh. "Those sure were memorable days."

"When we get back... you'll have to tell us all about them." Patty smiled. "But we really do need to be going."

"Don't stay out too late!" Nick called as they made their way down the front walk to her car parked along the curb. He sat back down moments later. "Wow... I can't believe that just happened."

"Me neither."

Nick watched as Greg turned off the tv and moved to the stereo on the other side of the room. While he fiddled with the dials and chose a CD he reached over to the wall and turned down the livingroom lights.

"G? What are you doing? I thought you were gonna work on your novel."

"Forget the novel. Tonight, there are more important things to be doing."

"Like?"

Slow music began to quietly fill the room. Greg returned to the couch, but he didn't sit down. Instead, he held out his hand to Nick.

"Dance?"

"What?"

"I want you to dance with me. This is our prom. Right here, just the two of us. Dance with me."

Nick reached out and took Greg's hand in his own. As he stood, Greg pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. Together they circled the room, the music filling him and letting him go. He rested his head against Greg's shoulder, feeling the other man's hand slip over the skin just above his shirt collar and up into his hair. The warmth of Greg this close felt good. Felt wonderful. Like coming home. This was where he belonged and if this night would never end, he would die a happy man.

"Thank you..." he whispered into Greg's ear.

"Don't thank me, Nick. We should do this more often."

They continued to circle the room, slow dancing to the music Nick was hardly paying attention to.

"You know... sometimes I think this is all a dream." He held Greg closer, tighter, not daring to speak louder than a whisper least his voice ruin the moment. "Just a dream. I mean... how could it be real? How could you be so real to me? Maybe I'm hallucinating. But I love you so much. I don't want to stop."

Greg lifted Nick's chin and their eyes met for a brief moment before he was granted a tender kiss.

"Then don't. I'm not going anywhere."


	17. Saying Goodbye One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The college hunt was over before it even began. Now, are the boys ready to say goodbye once again when Braden takes the next step in his life? Braden is eighteen, in this, the seventeenth chapter.

Greg sat down at the kitchen table on one side of Braden, a large yellow envelope in his hand. Nick sat down on the teenager's other side, another large yellow envelope in his hand.

"Braden, we need to talk to you."

"About what?" the boy looked up from his homework, eyeing the envelopes, the expression on his face one of apprehension.

"Well, there's a college fair that's going to be in town next week, and we were thinking of going if you're interested. Schools from all over the country will be there, and you can talk to them, see which ones you like, and which you think you might want to apply to. You don't have to know what your major is yet. Just as long as you have some ideas, that'll be fine."

"What's that?" Braden pointed toward the yellow envelope in Greg's hand.

"Well, I just got this in the mail today. It's an introductory package to Stanford. And there's an application in here if you want to apply."

"And this is for A&M," Nick added, nodding toward the envelope he held. "We just figured we'd toss these suggestions out there. But really, you can go anywhere you want."

"Um..." Braden turned to dig a wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket. "This came in the mail yesterday." He unfolded it and showed it to his fathers.

It was an acceptance letter to the University of Las Vegas.

Both men stared at each other over his head, astonished. When had this happened?

"I want to get a science degree here," Braden said, interrupting their thoughts. "And then I want to apply for veterinary school."

"Sure, of course..."

But, wow... Greg wasn't sure the shock would ever go away.

* * *

Braden grabbed several bags from the back of is father's SUV and headed toward the large brick building they'd parked in front of.

"Nick," Greg warned as his husband reached for the large trunk.

"What?"

"You're going to leave that right there. Here." He handed him a back pack and a duffle bag, both light in weight. "You're not going to aggravate your shoulder."

"G..."

"Nick. We already had this argument when we loaded the car. I'm not having it here. Just take these two bags up and when Braden gets back he can help me with the heavy stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go."

Nick sighed, but began trudging toward the dormitory on the University's campus.

Greg surveyed the commotion going on around him as parents helped their freshmen college students get all of their gear from cars and trucks into dorm rooms. He couldn't believe they'd made it this far. With everything they'd gone through, he'd been certain they wouldn't have.

He remembered the time he thought those skin heads had turned his son into a horrible gay-hating child monster. But they hadn't because the little boy had called 911 to save his parents. His son had also shown just how grown up he could be at an early age when he was forced to take care of himself and the dog for a whole day. Greg still felt guilty for not paying his child any attention that day, but at the same time, the reason why made his heart constrict and pain flood his veins. There was no escaping these emotions, and he knew there never would be.

He always tried to follow thoughts like those with others like Braden's fifth birthday party held at the roller rink. That one always made him smile.

And now, his son was almost taller than he was, and headed off to college.

Was he ready for this?

"Dad! Dad! My roommate's here!"

Greg chuckled. Of course Braden was ready. He had been for several months. But Greg himself? Was HE ready for this?

Nick hadn't slept at all the night before, so he knew his husband wasn't. Not in the least bit.

Finally looking up, a tall, gangly teen followed Braden from the steps of the dormitory with Nick behind him. The boy had short dark hair, and friendly features.

"Dad, this is my roommate Josh. Josh, this is my dad."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

The two exchanged pleasantries before Josh explained that his parents were waiting for him by their car a few yards away and he had to get started unpacking.

"Alright, Braden, I need you to help me get this trunk out of the car and onto the hand truck so we can get it into the building as easily as possible."

"Sure thing, Dad."

"Nick, you can either stay with the car, or grab something, lock it up, and follow us."

Nick, grudgingly grabbed a few small boxes and handed them to Braden once Greg was set with the large trunk. He then grabbed several smaller items for himself and locked the door before following the other two up to Braden's new home.

"You know, you really don't have to live on campus, Braid. Especially not when school's so close to home."

"I know, Da. But I want the whole college experience everyone keeps talking about."

Nick just nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'll be home often enough for your good cooking. I heard some of the seniors saying the food isn't that good here."

"It's college food," Greg piped up. "What do you expect?"

* * *

Nick sat down on the couch, resting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"What were we thinking?" he asked.

Greg stopped in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Raising a kid. I knew this day would come. I knew it would be hard. I just didn't realize it would be this hard."

Nick looked up at Greg, his tired eyes revealing just how much emotional pain he was feeling.

Greg quietly moved into the room and sat down beside him.

"I don't regret any of this, G. None. At all. I really don't. But... it just doesn't feel right. He was a quiet kid. Sure. But the house is... it just feels so empty without him."

"It'll get easier. I'm sure. Just... think about all the time you and I get to spend alone together now."

"You know, I thought that would help. I tried that last week. And it did. But only a little."

"Nick, you and I are going to get into a lot of trouble. Tomorrow night when we have to go to work, I suggest we show up horribly late," Greg snickered.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Greg got up to answer it and was surprised to find Bobby and Jack standing on their doorstep, arms loaded down with bags and something that looked like a casserole dish.

"We figured you could use some company tonight. I hope you don't mind, but we brought dinner."

Greg opened the screen door for them.

"Not at all, come on in. We hadn't even begun to think about food yet."

"Figured as much."

Nick stood up and greeted their friends, helping to carry the food into the dinning room.

"So, you've done this before. How did you do it?" Nick asked as they sat down and began to dig into the tuna noodle casserole Jack had cooked.

"Pretty much the same way you're handling it now. Only we didn't have neighbors dropping in with food."

"I don't think I can handle having an empty house," Nick admitted.

"I told him to think of all the alone time we'll get. If we're late for work tomorrow night, don't worry about us, alright?"

Bobby grinned. "I think I told you the same thing almost... what... eight years ago now? God, it seems like only yesterday."

"Yeah, I know."

"What you two need is another dog. That's what you need."

"Another dog?"

"When Austin left for college that's when we got Checkers, our cat. She saved the day, and made sure the house wasn't empty. But we still had all the alone time we could ever want."

"I like that idea, G. Can we get another dog? I do miss Comet."

"Of course we can get another dog. I think Braden would like that too when he comes to visit."

"You know, I was so sure he was going to choose Stanford, the way he was trying to copy you for so long," Nick commented.

"Well, this is good," Bobby said, setting his fork down. "He needs his own school. And he's not far from home either, so that's probably a good thing for him. He has friends that are going there too I bet. Right?"

"We had a hard time convincing him this was his forever home. I guess it would make sense that he wouldn't want to be far away."

"It certainly won't be easy for him. True, he's close to home, which I know he wanted. But all of his friends are going out-of-state."

"They are? What about his girlfriend?"

Nick chuckled. "Braden insists that they're not really dating. But they're doing everything a couple usually does. Anyway, yeah, even Patty's leaving Nevada. She's actually going down to Huston, Texas. This'll be an interesting time for him."

"Even though he's shy, he still made friends pretty easily in school. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Of course he will be. You two just need to get that dog. Dogs are a good way to keep your mind off things you don't need to be thinking about. And worrying about Braden is definitely something you don't need to be doing."

"Right."

* * *

Later that night, Greg was in the livingroom when Nick came looking for him. It felt odd not to be typing madly on his laptop like he usually did every night, or morning, right before bed. But tonight wasn't just any night.

"Hey G," Nick whispered, resting a hand on the back of his husband's neck. "You're not working on the second novel? I thought for sure, after that great review you got the other day for the first one, I wouldn't be able to tear you away from book two."

"Not tonight."

Greg reached up and pulled Nick down to sit beside him so he could see the framed picture he'd been staring at: Each family member was clearly labeled in Braden's small handwriting from Comet, to the little boy's Dad and Da, to the little boy himself.

"I'll never forget that day," Greg said, as he outlined his son's head with his finger.

"Me neither."

Nick leaned in to give Greg a light kiss on his cheek.

"So, why aren't you going to work on your novel tonight?"

Greg put the picture down on the nearby table and turned to face Nick, with a glint in his eye.

"Because, I want to be with you. That's why."

He surged forward then, and gave Nick a hard kiss before pushing him backward against the couch to perch on his hips. When he let their lips part, he sat up a little, both hands flat against Nick's chest.

"I don't want to be sad tonight. I want to make you happy. Ok?"

"More than."

* * *

"Ok boys, welcome home!" Greg called out as he opened the front door and held it open.

Two brindle Greyhounds bounded into the room, tails wagging happily.

Nick brought up the rear.

Both dogs began to race around the kitchen, chasing each other, until one began to slide into the other.

"Des!"

"Star!"

"Greg, I thought you put down the carpeting before we left this morning!" Nick called out, as he grabbed Desert Wind's slip collar to keep the young dog from completely losing his balance.

Greg took hold of Silver Star, holding him close as he was now shaking terribly from the fright of the slippery floor.

"Hey, it's ok, boy. You're gonna be ok," he soothed. "I meant to put the carpeting out, but I guess I forgot in all the excitement. Sorry. Here, if you take him, I'll go get it."

Nick took the second dog and held them together while Greg dug into the pantry for the carpet squares they'd used to help Comet on the same floor so many years ago.

"Here you go, boys." Greg put the squares on the floor in various places.

Silver Star leaned down to sniff one before moving to it. He then looked up at Greg appreciatively and gave his new owner a big lick across his face.

"Awww, you're welcome buddy."

"Yeah, just don't expect me to be kissing you after that, G."

"Did you hear that, Star? He's being mean, isn't he?" When the dog seemed to nod at him, he said, "Yeah, I thought so."

Just then, something caught Desert Wind's eye from the livingroom window. The dog burst from Nick's grasp and darted for the livingroom before Greg was able to catch him and stop him from going clean through the glass. Nick held Star back before he could get the same idea his brother had.

"Here we go again, Nick," Greg said, looking back at his husband with a smile. "Kids all over again."

"Yeah, kids again... oh boy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue on for the epilogue!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted simultaneously with Chapter 18, entitled "Saying Goodbye, One More Time", because of its short length.

Two years out of veterinary school Braden Sanders-Stokes began his own veterinary practice and asked his highschool sweetheart, Patty O'Doole, to marry him.

Now, Patty Sanders-Stokes, she works for the city of Las Vegas as an animal police officer, handling cases of animal cruelty, and in general, giving a voice to those who cannot otherwise be heard.

Currently, they live together with their adopted daughter, Annabel, and their Greyhound, Mars Landing.

§

Proud grandparents, Nicholas and Gregory Sanders-Stokes finally retired after forty-five years of working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

When they're not babysitting Annabel, they're often helping the Greyhound Underground Railroad(GUR) by driving dogs part way on their journey across the country to adoptive homes and shelters.

Nick enjoys fostering needy Greyhounds and getting them ready for adoption while Greg takes quiet pleasure in his fame as author of the series Bear, Private Detective, set in the 1930's. (Some say the main character, Bear, is based on someone he used to work with, but these rumors have never been confirmed.)

Together, they're currently owned by brindle Greyhound, Good Luck Charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Bear is based on, is of course, Jim Brass. He may be a hard-as-nails cop and you sure as hell wouldn't want to meet him in a dark ally on the other side of his gun, but inside we all know he's just a big teddy bear. Here, I used Bear as a last name for Greg's character.
> 
> Wow, 17 chapters plus an epilogue. If you have gotten this far, thank you! Thank you for reading my work and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know in the comments too. I do enjoy getting them.


End file.
